


The Light Above The Cliff - Maze Runner AU

by Pink_Marshmallow



Series: The Maze Runner AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Grievers, M/M, Madness, Maze Runner AU, Panic Attacks, Romance, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), Wicked - Freeform, different ending, just read the story, maze, maze runner - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Marshmallow/pseuds/Pink_Marshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time a girl came in the box and she was, with no doubt, someone who will print a big mark on everyone's life.<br/>She will be the reason of their salvation or their destruction<br/>An AU where you are the principal character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun begins in chapter 3!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome! First of all allow me to apologize in advance in case i make a mistake while writing. English is not my first language and is a continuous learning.  
> I do not own The Maze Runner nor its characters. This is written purely for entertainment.  
> As you will see "your" name is going to be Ada. Why?  
> We all know that Everyone are named after an historical person. Well "you" have your name but it was replaced by Ada, because of Ada Lovelace  
> Augusta Ada King-Noel, Countess of Lovelace was an English mathematician and writer, chiefly known for her work on Charles Babbage's early mechanical general-purpose computer, theAnalytical Engine. Her notes on the engine include what is recognised as the first algorithm intended to be carried out by a machine. As a result, she is often regarded as the first computer programmer.  
> She was the first computer programmer people, a woman. And she doesn't get the credit she deserves.  
> Well, without more preamble let's start! Rate, comment and enjoy.

Everything was black and you felt movement.  
“What the hell?” You mumbled scared of not knowing where you were or why you were here. The sounds of the machine impulsing you to the ceiling made you freak out.  
“Help!” You screamed, hoping to see someone and that way regaining all of your memories. But nothing came, not a person, not a memory; except for a name.  
“My name?” Ada. Yes that was your name, but it didn't feel like it, it was as if someone had entered your mind and had modified it. Everything that you once were was now lost in oblivion and only allowing you to keep a name. Even though it didn't sound like yours, no it wasn't, you were sure of it. You had another name but someone had replaced it.  
Knowledge flooded your thoughts, facts and images, memories and details of the world and how it works. You were able to remember smells; The smell of chocolate, a sweet perfume. Images of cars at night, a fireplace, diving in the ocean. But still not a single clue of who you were came into your mind, not a single name, not a single person did the trick either.  
“Why can't i remember anything?” You put your legs against your chest and hid the sobs in your knees. You did remember the sound of voices; they were talking to you, staring at you. But couldn't understand what they were saying, not even able to see their faces. You didn't understand why they were looking at you or who they were. It was so confusing.  
The box finally stopped but you didn't dare to look up, afraid of what you would find. The darkness was replaced by too much light.  
“They sent a skinny one this time” A boy said and lots of them laughed.  
“Welcome to the glade greenie.” Someone was speaking to you. Suddenly, everyone's voice was cut as soon as you rose your head.  
“Is that a girl?” A little boy asked, even though the answer was obvious. Two hands around your waist forced you to come back to reality and panic numbed your mind and thoughts. You had to wink a couple of times because of the sudden light.  
“Let go of me!” You tried to break free but he didn't until you were out the box. A guy who was standing right next to you squatted down and brought his face closer to yours, invading your personal space.  
“She really is a girl.” You didn't listen, you were too scared. As an reflex act you tightened your fist and hit his face. Hearing how a surprise growl escaped his mouth you got up and tried to run, only resulting in falling three meters away from were you where. Laughs and mumbles filled your ears, but they weren't laughing at you but to the boy you just hit.  
“Hey! Take it easy.” The same dark skinned boy who was in the box was now next to you with his hand on your shoulder.  
“What's your name?” Maybe you knew him and once you hear his name probably everything would come back.  
“Name's Alby. What's yours?” You waited but nothing happened, as if it was the first time you heard of him.  
“A-Ada.” You were trembling. Dozens of boys were staring at you, maybe that was the cause. One of them noticed your trembling and said.  
“You can relax now, no one's going to hurt you.” His word seemed to calm you down a bit by knowing that they weren't here to harm you, but still the fear you felt due to not knowing who you were kept you from feeling safe. You felt as tears accumulated in your eyes but refused to let them come out.  
“That's a lovely name Ada. Come, i'll give you the tour.” He extended his hand waiting for yours. Hesitating you held it, getting up with his help. Boys didn't seemed to spread out until Alby said.  
“Don't you have work to do?” Everyone snapped back to reality and walked away from you.  
“Mind if i show her around? I know you have a lot of work to do, too.” The tall boy approached. Alby looked at you.  
“Are you okay with that?” You nodded mildly, still unable to process everything that happened in the last few minutes. The dark skinned boy gave you a quick smile and walked away. Suddenly the place around you attracted your attention. The tall walls surprised you and forced you to move your head up, looking for the end of them.  
“Do you mind following me, love?” His voice stopped your thoughts as you looked in his direction.  
“Do i know you?” Please say yes. You wanted him to tell you who you were and why you were here.  
“I don't think so, my name's Newt. Pleased to meet you.” He ruffled your hair affectionately. A sad smile formed in your face while looking at the ground, clearly disappointed. He realized.  
“All of us have been in your place sometime.” You looked up surprised.  
“Really?” He nodded.  
“None of us can remember anything. Just our names, that's the only thing they allow you to keep.”  
“They?” Who was he talking about?  
“The creators. The people who put us here.” He started to walk and you followed him listening carefully.  
“Is there a way out?” He pointed a big space between the doors that led to a hallway.  
“That's the maze. Everyday, runners go inside of it and try to find a way to escape.” He saw your interest face and added.  
“You must never go to the maze.” You looked at him quickly, as if he had read your thoughts.  
“Why not?” Despite that, your interest wouldn't go away that easily.  
“It's too dangerous. You would get lost and eventually killed by grievers.”  
“Grievers?” You whispered. Newt was getting a little tired of your stubbornness, but at the same he found it nice.  
“There are only three rules in the Glade; Number one, every one does their part, no slackers; Number two, never hurt another Glader, we have to trust each other; Number three, never go outside the Glade, unless you're a runner.” You listened every word he said and eventually nodded. Even though you still had doubts, it was better to keep them inside your head, at least for a while.  
He smiled apparently relieved of your acceptance, maybe Alby was going to praised him later.  
Seeing that you weren't alone, that everyone had been in your place and seemed to be okay you had to believe in those words too.  
“Right!” He exclaimed. “We'll see what you're good at.” He said walking to where a lot of boys were cutting a piece of wood into smaller pieces. “You could work in the garden, cultivating.” You passed next to hammocks and supposed that it was the place where you were going to sleep. “If you know how to cook, there's always place in the kitchen with Frypan.” As soon as the boy heard his name he rose his head and waved at the two of you, or maybe just you. You waved back. Before Newt continued you caught sight of a lot of rare type of flowers. Suddenly something came to your mind.  
“Are those medicinal plants?” You asked at the same time you walk closer to them.  
“I'm not sure. The seeds came in the box once, so we plant them but we weren't exactly sure of what they were. I tried to eat one, it tasted awful.” He said looking at a pink one.  
“Of course it does. You have to prepare it as a tea infusion or apply it in a wounded area.” You didn't know how or why you knew that, but you were really sure of your words. Newt stared at you with surprise filling his eyes.  
“Do you know about medical stuffs?” You nodded.  
“They can be use for treat a lot of things.” You turned around and looked at him. “From headaches to food poisoning.”  
“In that case you should work with the medjacks. They are the doctors in the Glade.” You smiled widely.  
“I'd love to.” The idea of helping others was comforting to you. What you didn't understand was why Newt turned his, a little red, face to the side. It was a hot day so that could have been the reason.  
“Great. Then follow me, I'll introduce you to Cliff and Jeff.” You started to follow him but the boy you hit a couple of minutes ago was walking on your direction with a wood table on his right hand.  
“Who's that?” You asked quickly. He was staring at you with an angry face as he got closer.  
“Oh that's Gally. You gave him a great punch back there.” He laughed, patting your shoulder. As he passed by next to you he hit your shoulder with his, in a clearly attempt to push you aside.  
“Amm, Gally?” You said at loud making him stopped, even though he continued a few seconds later. “Gally!” You almost screamed and run to where he was standing, placing a hand on his shoulder, which you quickly took away after seeing him turned around. “I'm really sorry for punching you.” Your gaze was set on the ground. His facial expression didn't change.  
“Forget about it.” Was the only thing he said as he returned his business. You weren't sure about who was a good guy and who wasn't but since you couldn't remember anything you felt powerless and it was better not to have any enemies.


	2. The Bonfire

You sat far from the bonfire, far from everyone. Ever since you arrived it seems the boys were a little bit too excited and never got the hint that you wanted to be alone. Since you didn't want to be rude, you just faked a smile and endured it. But now you had the chance and took it right away.  
A sigh escaped your mouth and took another bite of the meat on a stick that Frypan had given to you. Even though you weren't hungry, you still had to eat something.  
All day you kept pushing your mind to tell you something more about your life but it was pointless. The sounds of screams and laughs caught your attention and looked above your shoulder the boys being boys and playing tough on each other. One of them was heading to your place.  
“Hey there greenie.” Newt sat next to you. “How are you holding up?” He was actually nice. At least he was the one that saved you many times today when you were surrounded by boys, so you didn't mind his company.  
“Fine...I guess.” A side smirk formed in his face. He was sweating and holding a jar with a strange liquid on it. He seemed a bit drunk.  
“You'll be, don't worry.” With only a nod your face headed to the maze in front of you. “Wanna try?” He held the jar on your direction.  
“What's that?” The color was a bit odd.  
“I don't know, it's Gally's recipe.” You accepted the jar and took a sip. The strong and bitter tasted made his presence and you quickly spat it out, coughing, feeling like puking.  
“What the fuck!” He couldn't help the laugh. “A small warning would have been welcomed.” You handed the jar and wiped your mouth with your hand.  
“Sorry.” He gave another sip still laughing. You unconsciously did the same. How could he be drinking that so lightly? The liquid descended his throat and you observed how his slender and long neck allowed to see the movement.  
“Why did you sit so far from the bonfire?”  
“I needed some time alone to think...that i can't remember anything.” A sigh escaped your lips.  
“You'll get used to it. But for now, a little distraction will be usefull.” He said at the same time he was getting up. “Come with me.” Newt extended his hand, waiting for yours. You accepted it out of politeness. “This party is for you.”  
“You don't have to.”  
“Oh i do.” He let go and both of you started heading toward the bonfire.  
“There you are greenie!” One of the boys said as soon as he saw you. His name was Thomas, probably.  
“Bloody hell Thomas what happened to you?” You laughed at his accent.  
“Gally beat the klunk out of me back there.” He pointed with his eyes a place where two boys were, fighting? while everyone watched forming a circle.  
“Wanna go and see?” Newt brought you out of your thoughts and quickly turned your head toward him.  
“Amm, sure.”  
“I like her, she's shy.” Someone said behind Thomas but couldn't see who.  
“Shut up.” Thomas turned and yelled. He also seemed a bit out because of the alcohol.  
“Let's go.” You follow and started sweating as soon as you were close the bonfire. Gally pushed the other boy and almost fell on you if it wasn't for Newt who brought you close to him so that wouldn't happen. All eyes were on you now. That was the reason why you left the first time.  
“Wanna try luck greenie?” Gally said gasping.  
“She's a girl Gally.” Alby said with a smile that had been in his face a long time before saying that.  
“So? I'll go easy on her.”  
“She's weak.” Someone said. You didn't want more attention than the one you already had, but having people think you were weak made something inside of you snap.  
With neutral face, you stepped into the circle. Shouts of encouragement and claps were heard as soon as you stopped in front of Gally.  
“Don't worry i won't damage your pretty face.” He laughed.  
“Same.” Everyone laughed and could see the circle growing wider. Where all of this self-trust was coming out from was unknown but it felt good.  
You rose your arms covering your mouth and chest and waited for the first hit. He ran toward you and pushed you, making you trip and fall on your butt. It was embarrasing but you quickly got up. He smiled. You frowned.  
“She's angry. Watch out Gally!” A sarcastic boy screamed. Laughter was his response. You threw a fist but was easily avoid. He next pushed you very hard into the crowd. He wasn't being 'easy on you'.  
He wasn't going to hit you. He was only going to push you. Thinking in this you planned his next movement.  
“Want more?”  
“Bring it on.”  
Uhhh; go Gally; and go Greenie were some of the things you managed to distinguish coming from the crowd.  
He ran once again but this time, as soon as he laid his hands on your shoulder, you grabbed his arm and moved to the left. After that, in less than a second you kicked his leg making him fall to the ground.  
The boys had their mouths open in amazement and mostly of them were smiling. He glared at you but froze when he saw a smile on your face. Not a mocking one but a sweet one. You crouched down and said.  
“I'm not weak.” After that, you extended your hand and helped him stand up, even though he didn't needed it. Everyone had fell silence.  
“Nice work Ada!” Thomas screamed and the rest followed. Some of them patted your back while you were exiting the circle. You only smiled, satisfied with yourself. Newt and Thomas followed.  
“That was awesome. Thanks for that Ada.” Thomas said, stopping you.  
“You're welcome.” You laughed.  
“Where are you going?” Newt asked standing next to Thomas.  
“I'm going to sleep. Enough emotions for a day.” You said while patting your clothes in an attemped to remove the dust.  
“Want company?” The dark haired boy asked.  
“No, it's okay, you should go and have fun.” You placed your hands in their shoulders.  
“Okay, sleep well Ada.”  
“Thanks, have a nice night guys.” You smiled.  
“Good night love.” They waved on their way back to the circle and you waved back.  
You turned around and made your way to the hamocks. Newt was right, a distraction was what you needed. As soon as you got there, the sounds were barely hearable. You basically fell in the hammock and didn't bother changing your clothes. The box had only a shirt and another pant for you so it wasn't a big deal anyway.  
You quickly drifted into a deep sleep without even turning around. Really tired after a long day full of more things than the ones you were able to process. But tomorrow was going to be a new day and it was certaintly going to be better.


	3. Facing The Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic Depiction of Violence  
> Some of the parts in this chapter were taken from the book.

Dreams kept you occupied almost all night. Mostly of it were senseless things about your first day in the Glade. The last one caused you to move but since you were in a hammock, this made you fall to ground, waking you up immediately. Everyone was sleeping and it took you seconds to snap back to reality to realize that you were no longer dreaming. You sit up and grabbed your head, you had hit it with a rock. “Wow, you okay?” Someone chuckled. An asian guy was standing next to you. He was a runner, right?

  
“No.” You muttered. He helped you stand up.

  
“That was a nasty fall.”

  
“Really? I didn't realize.” You weren't a morning person. He was staring at you. Amazed maybe would be the correct word. And a couple of seconds later he smiled.

  
“Name's Minho.”

  
“Ada.” You shook the hand he was offering.

  
“You should come back to sleep anyway, is still too early.” The Glade was covered by a blue shadow and the fog floated along the way, indicating the sun was soon to appear.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“I'm a runner. We start earlier than the rest of the boys.” You looked at everyone sleeping and nodded. “See you later greenie.” He took off after saying this. The air was cold and you hugged yourself trying to warm your body. Newt was sleeping in a hammock next to yours, and he had a leaf on his face. You approached slowly and delicately took it off. He seemed very relaxed and his peacefull face forced a small grin on your face.

  
You were wide awake by now so you decide to start your work early today. You knew you were going to regret it later.

  
With this in mind you headed to the small rectangle where tall and small flowers awaited to be usefull in some way. Later on, you would go with the medjacks and continue your work there.

  
But for the moment, you were going to inspecting the materials you had.

  
The soil was dry and there were a lot of ivies in the place. It was obvious that no one cared about them. So the first thing that needed to be done, was take them away and then create a decent soil.

  
The silent surrounding the glade was nice. So it was the wind that started to be warmer. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, trying to find the good side in all of this. It was hard, but not impossible.

  
There had to be a reason for all of this. This wasn't a casualty, it couldn't have been. Maybe it was better not to know. Maybe this was a second chance, maybe you asked this. But you needed facts, a “maybe” wasn't enough. And you weren't going to stop looking for them.

  
“You are an early bird, aren't you?” This startled you and opened your eyes immediatly.

  
“Thomas. Please don't do that.” He laughed.

  
“Sorry. You were spacing out. I thought you had heard me coming.”

  
“Well i didn't. And no, I'm not an early bird. I just...I fell from the hammock and couldn't go back to sleep.” You murmured under your breath while turning and staring at the tall figure standing right in front of you.

  
“Ahh, I see.” Your attention was caught by some boys that started to get up. He was shifting from one foot to another, rather uncomfortable. “Then I'll leave you to it.” He said preparing to leave.

  
“Thanks. See you later.” He gave you wink and walked away.

  
Picking the gloves that Newt had given to you yesterday, it was time to take this ivies out before the flowers were ruined.

  
“Hello little friends, my name is Ada and i'll be the one to take care of all of you.” You talked to flowers while tearing the ivies out. “Hope we can work together.”

 

Some hours passed and you were cutting the last ivy when you hear a scream coming from the forest. It was low, probably your imagination. But maybe someone was hurt, and as a medjack you couldn't ignore someone's cry of help. You headed to the source of the possible scream. If it was a false alarm then nothing would happen.  
Entering the dense forest the uneasy feeling in your chest increased.

  
"Ben!" It was Thomas's voice. But the fear his voice contained showed that something was wrong.

  
You rushed to the source of the sound. The creaking of twigs and dry leaves announcing your arrival.

  
Two shadows quickly passed between the trees but dissapeared.

  
"Thomas?" You followed the path of short and heavy breaths. Stepping on the small stones you saw Ben on top of Thomas, choking him. He wore nothing but shorts, his whiter-than-white skin stretched across his bones like a sheet wrapped tightly around a bundle of sticks. Ropelike veins ran along his body, pulsing and green. Thomas's lips were turning blue.

  
"Ben! Let him go!" Without knowing what to do, you did the first thing that came into your mind, having not enough time to think if it was correct or not.

  
You jumped on his back and forced him to fall to the side along with you. Thomas sat up, blinking a couple of times, seemingly trying to focus his sight.

  
"You!" Ben grabbed your arms around his neck and used extra effort to take them away. "I will kill you too!"

  
"What are you saying!? Get yourself together!" He took something out of his pocket, gripping it in his right hand. The light reflected on it and you immediatly knew what it was.  
A sharp and electrical pain in your right leg invaded your mind and you screamed. Part from the sudden pain and part from the surprise of how fast everything happened. The sound resounded between the tall and thin trees surrounding the three of you.

  
"Ben!" You looked toward the voice, surprised to see Alby. He held a large bow, an arrow cocked for the kill, pointed straight at Ben.

  
He got up slowly with narrow eyes, as if he were seeing his next meal.

  
“Ben,” Alby repeated. “Stop right now, or you ain’t gonna see tomorrow.”

  
You looked back at Ben, shaking, his tongue darting between his lips to wet them. What could possibly be wrong with that kid? The boy had turned into a monster. Why? You thought.

  
“If you kill me,” Ben shrieked, spittle flying from his mouth, far enough to hit you in the face, “you’ll get the wrong person.” He snapped his gaze full hatred back to Thomas and then to you, sending chills through your spine.

  
“He’s the shank you wanna kill.” His voice was full of madness.

  
“Don’t be stupid, Ben,” Alby said, his voice calm as he continued to aim the arrow. “Thomas's been here for a while now. And Ada just got here—ain’t nothing to worry about. You’re still buggin’ from the Changing. You should’ve never left your bed.”

  
“They're not one of us!” Ben shouted. “I saw them—They're … they're bad. We have to kill them! Let me gut them!”

  
Thomas took an involuntary step backward, horrified by what Ben had said. You were scared as well but every effort in moving, result in an unbearable pain. What did he mean, he’d seen them? Why did he think Thomas and you were bad?

  
Alby hadn’t moved his weapon an inch, still aiming for Ben. “You leave that to me and the Keepers to figure out, shuck-face.” His hands were perfectly steady as he held the bow, almost as if he had propped it against a branch for support. “Right now, back your scrawny butt down and get to the Homestead.”

  
“She'll wanna take us home,” Ben said. “He’ll wanna get us out of the Maze. Better we all jumped off the Cliff! Better we tore each other’s guts out!”

  
“What are you talking—” You began.

  
“Shut your face!” Ben screamed. “Shut your ugly, traitorous face!” You covered your face with your arm, scared and uncomfortable from the proximity both of you had. One jump and that would be it.

  
“Ben,” Alby said calmly. “I’m gonna count to three.”

  
“He’s bad, she’s bad, they're bad …,” Ben was whispering now, almost chanting. He swayed back and forth bloodshot eyes glued on you. "He’s bad, she’s bad, they're bad …," He repeated, madness taking upon him.

  
“One.”

  
“Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad …” Ben smiled; his teeth seemed to glow, greenish in the pale light.

  
You wanted to look away. But you couldn't move; you were too mesmerized, too scared that if you move an inch he would attack you again.

  
Two.” Alby’s voice was louder, filled with warning.

  
“Ben,” You said in a small whisper, voice shaking, trying to make sense of it all. “I’m not … I don’t even know what—”

  
Ben screamed, a strangled gurgle of madness, and leaped into the air.

  
“Three!” Alby shouted.

  
There was the sound of snapping wire. The whoosh of an object slicing through the air. The sickening, wet thunk of it finding a home.

  
Some drops fell in your face like rain. Only that rain wasn't red.

  
Ben’s head snapped violently to the left, twisting his body until he landed on his stomach right next to you. His eyes wide open, staring at you until they lost focus.  
Thomas jumped to his feet and stumbled forward to your side. The only movement was Ben’s right pinky finger, twitching. You fought the urge to puke.

  
"You guys okay?" Alby approached, eerie calmed. He had just kill a man, how could he be okay? You thought.

  
"Do i look like I'm okay?" You felt yourself close to a panic attack. He didn't answer.

  
Thomas looked shock as hell too. His eyes staring at the now lifeless body, as if he could get up again and finish what he began.

  
“Come on,” Alby said. “Baggers’ll take care of him tomorrow.” He picked you up bridal style. A moan escaped your lips. He waited for Thomas but he didn't move in the slightest. His eyes still glued on Ben's.

  
"Thomas." You tried to caught his attention. Nothing.

  
Alby started to move. No words were spoken in the way back. Even though your mind was full of question, you kept your mouth shut, concentrating in keeping the food in your stomach.

  
You squeezed your eyes against the blinding light of the sun as both emerged from the woods.

  
You’d now been at the Glade for roughly twenty-four hours. One full day. That was it. And look at all the things that had happened. All the terrible things.

  
Surely it could only get better. Like hell that would happen.

  
A bunch of boys, including Newt and Gally, caught sight of you as Alby approached the medjacks.

  
Some thought that you twisted your ankle and came back to their works. But the last two saw the sharp object embedded in your leg and immediately knew something was wrong, very very wrong.

  
He laid you on a bed and Jeff quickly appeared.

  
"What happened?" Alby didn't say a word, neither did you.

  
He saw the tense air and decided not to insist.

  
"Okay. I need to take the knife out. Are you ready?" You nodded even though you weren't. You just wanted the day to be over. You wanted to forget everything.

  
He grabbed the knife and pulled it out relatively slow. You bit your lower lip trying to suffocate the imminent scream but the longer it stayed, the bigger the pain was. When the knife was out the pain was unbearable and you screamed, squeezing your eyes shut.

  
He quickly pressed a cloth against the leg to stop the bleeding. Your stomach did a sickening twist and you knew what was coming.

  
"Ada! What happened?" Newt's soft voice came from the door. Gally was behind him.

  
"I need to puke." You whispered. Trying to hold back until you find somewhere you could do it.

  
"What?" Jeff was still pressing the wound. He had to.

  
"I need to puke." This time you almost screamed. Gally picked up an empty basket and gave it to you when the acid was in your throat.

  
You threw up, retching as you coughed and spat out every last morsel of the acidic, nasty bile from your stomach. Your whole body shook, and it seemed like the vomiting would never end.

  
And then, as if your brain was mocking you, trying to make it worse, you remember Ben's dull eyes fixed on you. His head cocked at an unnatural angle, blood running down the shaft of the arrow until it collected, dripped, splattered on the ground.

  
You closed your eyes. Avoiding to look the liquid that was now in the basket. A hand was rubbing your back.

  
When it was finally over, Jeff had already tied a tight knot in your leg that worked as a tourniquet. He took the basket and dissapeared from your sight.

  
You laid on bed with Newt sitting next to you, and Gally standing on the other side, his arms crossed.

  
"What happened?" Newt asked breaking the ice silence. You covered your face with your arms. "Ada?"

  
"Ben's dead." Was all you could say with tears streaming down your cheeks. How could all have turned this way in such small amount of time?


	4. Interior Wounds Are Not Easy to Heal

The sound of crickets and the crack of wood being burned, began as a gentle noise only to grow at the same time you were waking up. At first you were a little confused, not remembering where we were or what time it was.

Everything was dark. Dimly lighted by the orange glow of a lamp located at the end of the room. It was late. But how much?

It took you a couple of seconds to remember what had happened and as soon as you did, you felt scared and sad again. Fortunately, your leg was barely aching. Someone had taken the tourniquet away and it was now replaced by a clean bandage.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" A voice suddenly reached your ears. A weak smile formed in your face.

"Better. Thanks." That nap had done an amazing job, but you were still tired. Newt sat next to you. You did the same, with your back against the wood wall.

"Dinner's ready."

"Sorry, but I'm not hungry." You said, still being able to feel the bitter taste of acid in your mouth. You didn't know if you could ever eat again.

"Love. You gotta eat something. You'll feel worse if you don't." His persistence started to pissed you off. But the anger wasn't with him, it was with the entire situation.

"Just a little bit." He smiled and got up. "I'll be there in a minute. I need...Some time alone." He frowned.

"You sure you're alright?" He looked worried.

"Physically...I'm fine. Mentally..." Was everything you could say. The only sound in the room was the vague voices coming from far away. He placed a hand over your shoulder.

"Want me to bring your plate here?" You denied it with your head.

"I need a distraction. And i can't be alone with my thoughts right now."

"I understand." You watched as he disappeared under the threshold, your eyes fixed there longer after that, unfocused. Everything seem unreal, and you wondered if that had happened before, or maybe something worse than that.

Feeling uneasy you got up, hoping that being with the others could make you feel safer. Limping, you headed outside the medjacks. The wooden floor creaking under your feet.

As soon as you were going down stairs you saw everyone already sitting in front of the table. Some of them turned their heads and the room was silent for a few seconds. You wished you would have gone earlier and that way, could have avoided this akward situation. 

You had either two options, continue walking, ignoring everyone's eyes. Or run, and come back to bed, hurting your leg even more. But seeing the situation, the second option wasn't such a bad idea.

"Hey Ada, need help?" Gally's voice broke the silence and you realized you had been standing in the middle of the stairs for long seconds.

"No, It's okay." You clenched your teeth when the railing touched your leg. If it was possible, you would be thankful if all the boys pretended you weren't there. You sat between Alby and Newt. His face still unreadable. 

Today's dinner was chicken with tomato and lettuce. You started eating without a word. 

It was easy to tell by the corner of your eye that Newt turned his face a little once in a while to look at you.  
"How's your leg?" Alby finally spoke up. 

"It hurts. But I'll survive." Was the only polite answer you could say to him. Still a bit angry.

"Look I'm sorry that you had to see that." He was bad with words, you could tell.

"It's okay." It wasn't, but you just wanted to forget everything. Your eyes were fixed on the plate.

"Then what's the problem?" 

"Alby..." You started. "He said he saw me...That I was bad. What is that suppose to mean?"

"We will talk about this later." He said as soon as he noticed the conversations lowering, due to the boys trying to listen ours. "But he was still bugging from the changing. He simply lost his mind. It is odd for that to happen, but it's not impossible."

What was this place?

"You'll have to learn to move on. Don't try to think this more than once. It'll only hurt you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short, but the followings are longer and ready. Have a nice day!


	5. Tag, You're It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be confusing at first, but it'll make sense later.

Two or three days passed since that incident. Your leg was healing fast and you were able to walk with it again. Even though it was still a bit painful.

The air started to be colder and it was hard to sleep on the hammocks at night when it was so chilling. Winter was starting to make its appearance and the boys seemed to notice that. They decided it was time to sleep inside the Homestead. Alby then told you something you couldn't believe.

“What?!” He had to be joking.

“I'm sorry Ada but it's the only room available. The others need to be repaired.” He seemed serious about it.

“You want me to sleep in Ben's room?” He nodded. Once again.

“Is either that or share a room with one of the boys.” The idea of sleeping in the same bed Ben once did, gave you the chills. It's not like he would be there, but still it was creepy.

“Fine.” You responded, angry, and turned around. There wasn't any other choise. Dinner was over and everyone were going to bed. Sighing you realized you had to do that too.

“Hey! Why the sad face?” Gally's voice broke the line between your thoughts and the exterior sounds.

“I'm sleeping in Ben's room.” You said, closing your eyes. You were standing right next to the stairs.

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Right now, sleeping in the hammocks, with the cold air that felt like small needles in your skin, didn't sound so bad.

“Well cheer up greenie. Ghosts don't exist. There's nothing to worry about.” He placed his hand on your shoulder trying to make you feel better.

Ghosts? You never thought about ghosts. Suddenly, all of the scary stories that were in your mind but didn't know how they got there, appeared. You were feeling uncomfortable because of the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Ben once did. Not because of the ghosts! But now you were more scared.

Your big eyes, staring at the infinite, with a clear look of fear on them made Gally realized the mistake he did.

“Ada, trust me. We never heard about that here. There's nothing to worry about. Okay?” He was smiling, trying to repair the damage he did. You smiled back, even though it was a fake one.

“Thanks Gally.” He gave you a wink and made his way upstairs. The loose wood was creaking under his feet.

“Night Ada.”

“Good night Gally.” You watched him until he dissapeared around a corner. Only a few people remained in the kitchen and you decided you didn't want to be the last one so you followed Gally's way.

It was windy outside and the wind felt like a whistle when it passed against the only barrier that keep us safe from the cold night air. It was creepy and it didn't help your nerves at all.

“Everything's going to be alright. There's nothing to be afraid of.” You whispered, trying to convice yourself that the anxiety you were feeling in that moment was all in your imagination.

The hall was illuminated by a dim light placed above your head, and for the tenth time you wondered how they had electricity. The rustle and the vague voices coming from the rooms next to you, reminded you that you weren't alone. They were right next to you. In case of an emergency you only had to scream. Well...That's comforting.

 

It had been more than two hours since you got into bed, tense as a rock. But slowly your body seemed to relax. Still, your eyes were open and your mind was at full speed. There was something, something you wanted to remember but couldn't. Newt said that overthinking would only bring you sadness because the result would always be the same. But this thought, idea or whatever it was seemed to be fighting its way into your memory.

Straining to see the words that kept circulating your head, you unconsciously reached for the light next to you, switching it on. The shadows and monsters were now replaced by the sight of your bed and a small chest of drawers. You sat up and put your hands against your face, closing your eyes before sighing. It was one bad night of sleep after another, and right now didn't seem to be different. Probably a walk would help. 

You got up and put on your sneakers before heading downstairs. The loud snores coming from the other rooms told you it wasn't necessary to walk in your tiptoes. The closer you were to the door, the more you realized that it was an stupid idea going out in the middle of the night, when everyone were sleeping. But it was the only idea you managed to come up with. Either that, or continue rolling on bed pointlessly, until morning. 

Hesitating you opened the door. As expected the air was freezing. The waxing moon was right above in the middle of the Glade, illuminating only the box and the entrace of the forest. It was quiet, the wind was calmer but it could still hit you. Nothing to be afraid of, you said to yourself, trying to calm your fast beating heart. The trees were moving a little and so were the shadows proyected over the ground. You felt goosebumps rise over your arms, and that caused your whole body to shiver. You extended your hand to close the door.

You hugged yourself and headed for a small walk in the forest. Your mind was trying to tell you something. But it was as if a barrier prevented it. Probably the one that blocks all of your memories. You looked over your shoulder the Homestead one last time before entering the dark forest.

“Is it a memory?” You asked but it didn't feel like it. “A name?” The uneasy feeling in your chest told you it wasn't. “A story?” As soon as you thought in that, you felt as if a dark cloud dissapeared from your mind. Yes! A bird! A bird? Your mind was giving to you the first words since you woke up in the box.

The forest was very dark and you could barely see where you were stepping. But you didn't feel afraid anymore, even though the creaking of the branches and dry leaves were the only sounds hearable. An owl joined the silence and your atention quickly changed to the upper branches of a tall and wide tree. Nothing there. But somehow it looked familiar.

You kept walking, and the deeper you were in, the less you were able to see. The moonlight was dim due to the thick part of forest you were in.

You came to a sudden stop at the same time you remembered why that tree looked familiar. It was where Ben had stabbed you and next to it, where you saw his body for the last time. Your atention was everywhere, making sure that nothing was going to jump from the shadows. 

An unexpected chill ran over your back and you shuddered with the ugly idea that someone was there.

“C'mon Ada, everyone are sleeping. Nothing's going to harm you.” Even though you repeated this words in your head over and over, your senses were at maximun alert. Your heart was at fast speed and you felt unconfortable turning your back to the place you came. So without thinking, you lay over a tree and stayed still.

You needed to think about the memory you had remembered. Your hands were placed against the rough wood, and they felt like ice cubes. The mist coming out from your mouth, was synchronized with every breath you released.

You closed your eyes but still being alert, so your atention was focused on your mind. Ada, a women's voice was calling your name. It's in order. Never forget. They were fragments of a conversation. You were in a dark room, nothing was making sense. Flying was the bird. The jolt of happiness that filled your chest told you that this was something important. After remembering that sentence, the others were going to come one by one. 

Flying was the bird.  
Loudly, his wings hit the air.  
Over the river.  
A person was swimming.  
Tired, she lay on the grass.

 

You were now even more confused. What the shuck is that supposed to mean? The surprise sound of a broken twig in front of you made the blood fell to your feet. You opened your eyes. A black silhouette was part hiding behind a tree a few meters from where you were standing. He smiled. You were frozen, too scared to move.

 

“Carefully, she stood up .” A deep, raspy voice came from his lips.

 

“A clear sight of her surrondings.” He moved from the tree. It was tall but his face was hiding behind the shadow proyected by the moon.

 

“Please...” You said in a small whisper.

 

“Threw her into the reality.”He started walking toward you in a terrifying slowness.

 

“Concerned, she started to run.” He smiled, his eyes still hidden. Your hands were sweating.

 

“Hushed was her follower.” His hand was behind his back but he moved it to his side. There it was, a long dagger. Shining, waiting to be covered in blood. You weren't going to wait for that to happen.

Ignoring your aching leg, you dashed out as fast as it was possible, without turning back. You didn't remember the path so you just ran straight. The lack of light was not usefull in the slightest and you forced your eyes to adapt to such a dark surrounding; The fast beating of your heart sent tons of adrenaline through your veins. 

A laugh was heard behind you, but you ignored it; What it couldn't be ignored was the hand that grabbed your leg and forced you to trip and fall. Your face hitting the rocky soil.

 

“No!” You screamed, but he was draging you on the ground.

 

“Be a good girl.” It was his voice. You tried to hold onto the grass but he was stronger. You thought your heart was going to escape from your chest.

 

“Low your voice must be.” He was struggling so you started shaking your leg strongly. He came to stop, and let go of your leg but quickly sat on your back. Your clothes now were dirty and probably ripped from the desperate intent of trying to escape.

 

“Either way you're going to see.” He kept on talking nonsenses and placed his hand over your shoulder. A piercing scream echod between the tall trees when a sharp pain travelled a straight line over your back.

 

“Everything you must be.” He was laughing. The tears filling your eyes made everything blurry as you were trying to keep struggling; He got up and so did you, running and sobbing at the same time you heard a last sentence.

 

“Dissapearing your will.” You needed to get to the Homestead. But it was hard to tell if you were close or not. Not long ago you were in the middle of the forest and right now, you were lost.

 

A hand covered your mouth and the sobs were stronger, turning your heart upside down.

 

“Dawn was getting close.” He was whispering to your ear so close you could feel his breath over it, which sent chills down your spine.

 

“Early she got up.” He caressed your arm. Your mind was paralized from the fear and didn't know what to do. He hugged your arms with one arm and prevent you from moving.

 

“A blindingly light pushed her against the wall.” You closed your eyes and waited for the worst, still sobbing. How did this happened? Newt, Gally, Thomas, somebody help me, you thought while more tears wet his hand.

 

“Throwing the hopes away of us all.”

 

“Hesitating was the watcher.” It happened too fast. From one second to another the hand against your mouth and the body leaning over your body were gone. And you started to wonder if everything was a dream.

 

Dream or not you ran once again trying to find a way to escape. You were very scared, more than you had ever been.

 

“Settled was the idea.” His voice came from behind you. You quickly turned but there was no one there.

 

“Torturing her mind.” Now it came from the other side. What the hell was going on?

 

“If only she had interfered.” 

 

“Fighting they will be.” You stood still in the middle of a circle of trees, turning and following the voice that seemed to be everywhere.

 

“For as long as she can see.” Suddenly he was in front of you. His eyes were wide open and a big creepy smile covering his face. He pushed you so hard that all the air escaped from your lungs and your back hit one of the trees. There was something warm weting your shirt and you inmediately knew what it was.

 

“HELP!” He was now gone. You ran. Your lungs were begging for you to stop. The freezing air invading them like needles. But if you do that, the cold air was going to be replaced by a cold dagger.

 

“Panicking, she jumped off the cliff!” You tripped and fell over a exposed root. He was screaming now.

 

“Understanding the story at last!” How come nobody is out yet? His screams can be heard easily from the Homestead.

 

“Since there's nothing he could have done!” The low twigs without leafs were hitting your face but you never decreased your pace. You spotted a familiar path and attached to the feeling that you were going to make it, probably.

 

“Happily ever after the others will last!” His voice sounded right next to you. But nothing was there to be seen. You saw the ending of the forest and felt hopeful again. Your heavy breathing was making the whole process more difficult, but nothing was going to stop you now that you were so close.

A sudden chill ran through your back and instinctively you looked back. He was standing at the entrace of the forest, smiling and waving. You realized your sobbing never stopped. The Homestead was so close, you ran faster, if that was possible. All lights were off. There two options. Those boys had a heavy sleep or you were actually dreaming. Either way the things he said were fixed in your mind.

As soon as you were in front of your salvation, you climbed the entrance stairs with two jumps and opened the door, pushing it very loudly. The impulse of the sudden stop drove you to floor. Producing a big thump when your body hit dryly on it. You weren't sobbing anymore but the tears were staining your face.

You lay there for a few seconds trying to catch air. Your lungs were aching badly and you needed to breath with your mouth open. Covered by a cold sweat and what you were sure it was blood. The whole level was empty and dark. Only your uneven breathing could be heard.

Until several footsteps from the first floor made its appearance. A light bulb illuminated the Homestead and you had to close your eyes to adapt to the sudden light. You hadn't got up, your face still facing the wooden floor.

“Ada!?” Alby's voice came from upstairs. You slowly got up and searched for the source of noise. There were at least ten boys staring with amazed behind Alby. Newt between them. As soon as their minds reacted they went downstairs to help you.

“What the shuck happened to you?” You stood up trying to hold back the tears. One of them brought a chair from the kitchen.

“I...I went for a walk and...he had a knife.” The last part came in a whisper. Gally was next to you. He frowned and stared at you with wide eyes.

“What!?” You felt the blood returning your face. “Is he still out there?” You nodded, but quickly grabbed his arm when the anger in his eyes told you what his was going to do.

“Wait, don't go. He has a knife.” Newt gave you a glass with water. Worry written all over his face. Almost everyone was there, but mostly of them were staring from the stairs, giving you the space you needed.

“Ada is right, Gally. It's too dangerous.” Alby said evaluating the situation frowning. “We'll see who's missing.” He turned and started listing the boys. Thomas approached. You hid your face in your palms, using your knees as support for your arms. Everything seemed so unreal, nothing was making sense.

“Did he...do something?” He asked nervous. You didn't respond, only swallowed a big lump you had in your throat. He had cut you. Thomas placed his hands over your shoulders but you whined, sending his attention to your back. “Oh shuck. You're bleeding!” This caught Newt and Gally's attention. 

“Oh Ada that looks deep.” Newt's sweet voice said, trying to sound calm. 

“He cut me.” You tried to see the damage but only could see the stained shirt. 

“Jeff! Come here!” Gally called moving your hair for a clearer view. He came along with Alby. The silence that had been torturing you was now replaced by a lot of different conversations.

“Girl we need to disinfect the wound immediately.” He said. His eyes focus on your back.

 

“Any idea of who it was Alby?” He moved his head in a no, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Not yet. But whoever it was, is going to be banished. He broke a rule.” Newt and Gally nodded in agreement. “There's nothing here to watch. All the ones I already talked to, back to sleep!” He said placing order in a conversation that was getting louder and louder.

“Ada. Go to the medjacks. Newt, go with her and make sure she gets some sleep.” He nodded without seconds thoughts and grabbed your hand, helping you stand up.

You earned a lot of curious stares on your way to the first floor. But you focus your attention in Newt's hand, who was holding yours, as if afraid to let go. Gally was following behind you.

When you got to the medjacks you sat on a bed and Jeff looked a little unconfortable.

“Amm, Ada?” He stood in front of you. Newt and Gally were at the door, staring from the distance. You looked at him trying to see what was wrong. “The cut is too up. I need to take the shirt out.” The two watchers opened their eyes widely in front of the last statement.

“You have to be kidding me. Can't you do it raising the back of the shirt over her shoulder?” Gally asked angry.

“The cut is above her shoulder blades. There's no way.” He said scared with the sudden proximity of Gally.

“Guys it's okay. I'm wearing a bra anyways.” You always wore a bra. It was uncomfortable not to feel that part cover.

“We're going to give you some privacy. We'll wait outside the room.” Newt said grabbing Gally's arm and dragging him out of the room.

“Don't bother. You can go back to sleep.”

“Love. You will never be a bother.” He smiled at you and you did the same, feeling happy now that you were back with them.

“How is she?” Someone's voice came from the hall before the door closed. It was Thomas's.

You took the shirt out and tossed it away. But before Jeff started, you remembered everything the boy had said and felt the necessity of writing it down. Didn't know why, but it was important to do it.

“Jeff, do you have paper and a pen?” You asked looking at him over your shoulder. He was in front of a table full with medical supplies.

“Sure.” He answer and brought a small notebook and a pen along with him on his way back. He was trying to avoid your front so he had his eyes glued on your back.

“Thanks.” He responded with a quick smile. The words were printed on your mind as if they were your own thoughts. You whined when something hot touched the wound.

“Sorry.” Ignoring the pain, you wrote it down.

Flying was the bird.  
Loudly, his wings hit the air.  
Over the river.  
A person was swimming.  
Tired, she lay on the grass.

Carefully, she stood up.  
A clear sight of her surroundings.  
Threw her into the reality.  
Concerned, she started to run.  
Hushed was her follower.

Be a good girl.  
Low your voice must be.  
Either way you're going to see.  
Everything you must be.  
Disappearing your will.

Dawn was getting close.  
Early she got up.  
A blindingly light pushed her against the wall.  
Throwing the hopes away of us all.  
Hesitating was the watcher.

Settled was the idea.  
Torturing her mind.  
If only she had interfered.  
Fighting they will be.  
For as long as she can see.

Panicking, she jumped off the cliff.  
Understanding the story at last.  
Since there's nothing she could have done.  
Happily ever after the others will last.

 

...What the hell is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You read the whole chapter. I know it's very confusing but there's a code hidden in those fragments of a tale. Later on you'll find out what I'm talking about. Give it try and see if you can find it.
> 
> Ps///It is in the books. In the movies it was replaced by numbers.
> 
>  
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Panic Attacks Are Always Better With Friends

After Jeff finished disinfecting your wound he told you could go to your room. He had been peeking what you had been writing and asked what it was. Which you couldn't answer since you were as confused as him.

The sun rose in the horizon soon after you had managed to fall asleep. Which made you think if the world was conspiring against you.

In breakfast everyone looked tired and you felt guilty.

"Hey love, feeling better?" You recognized Newt's voice before he sit down next to you. Not only because of his accent but because he was the only one that call you love. You were actually growing familiar with that name and found it nice.

"Let's just say i slept, period." Your back was against the stairs but you could tell that some of the boys were going to get up late. Alby was going to be pretty angry.

"Sorry to hear that."

"I should be the one apologizing. Sorry about what happened last night." You stared at his face. The shadow under his eyes gave you a twinge in your chest, guilt taking over.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault." A side smile appeared in his face, making you feel slightly better.

"Any idea of who did that?" It was hard to feel safe when there was someone in the glade trying to kill you. He said no, moving his face and avoiding your eyes. He knew something, he definetly knew something that wasn't telling to you.

You opened your mouth trying to discover the truth but a hand was placed in your shoulder before you could made a sound, focusing your attention on your left side.

Thomas sat next to you, smiling and holding a plate with bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Morning Ada." You returned his smile.

"Good morning." The table was starting to get full. Small conversations could be heard from all sides. It was good to know that they weren't glaring at you due to waking them up at four a.m. Or at least they were good at hiding it. “How's your back?”

The stinging pain was all across the wound. "It doesn't hurt." You lied, tired of being the reason for their worries.

"Well that's good news." He patted the place where the cut was, unconsciously you hoped. You clenched your jaw trying to suppress a whine.

“Tommy.” Newt reproached him in a dry voice. “Be a little more gentle with girls."

“Sorry.” A smile came across your face. You remembered that Newt changed the subject when you asked him if there were any news about the person that attacked you last night. As you were about to make that question again you were interrupted once again but this time Alby did.

"Those that have finished, work is waiting for you." He stood in front of the table, caughting everyone's attention. "Where's the rest?" His eyes fell in the empty chairs and quickly frowned.

"Still in bed Alby." One of the boys, David, told him while going down stairs. You sensed a change in the atmosphere around him.

Worried about what would happen if were to go upstairs, you quickly stood up. "I'll go get them." Without waiting for an answer you made your way to the first floor. Darkness was written in Alby's eyes so the least you could do was save the boys from the sudden screams.

You knocked three times in the doors that were still closed, indicating that there was someone inside.

“Rise and shine! Get up before Alby comes!” You cried out amused at the growls, 5 more minutes and get out you received.

 

The day passed slower than usual. The shadows of the walls projected over the Glade, covering it with darkness the closer the sun was to the top.

Today you choose to work at the Medjacks. Your mind was spinning over the last night events. All of the boys acted normal, like it was just an ugly nightmare. But you knew it wasn't, the cut in your back was the proof.

You reclined on the chair you had been sitting for the past two hours, your legs over a wooden table. Thankfully it was a calm day. A small piece of paper was in your hand and you re-read it for the thousandth time. Your mind had remembered something and you couldn't help the feeling that this was a big deal. And not being able to understand it brought only anxiety to your head.

If it was a bad a poem or a weird story it didn't matter, you had to be one hundred percent sure of it. And the only thing that had that percent was that you were slowly losing your mind.

An onrushing sense of claustrophobia stifled you, compressed your lungs, as if water filled their cavities; in front of a sudden thought. "What if we're trapped in here forever? Like guinea pigs, fighting for a way out of a maze that doesn't have an exit door.”

"No, I can't start thinking that way." You pushed that thought to a corner of your mind. You were going to deal with it later. Jeff was busy reading a book and Clint was organizing some medical supplies in a cabinet.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by Newt's whining coming from the door. You quickly looked up. "Newt! What happened?" The boy was pressing a bloody hand over the other, trying to stop the bleeding. You felt a tug in your stomach when your eyes met his. They were reflecting an unspoken pain.

"It was an accident." He responded. You placed your hand on his shoulder and led him to a cot. Clint brought disinfectant along with bandages and placed them on a side table.

"You got this?" You nodded.

"What happened?" Newt let go of his hand and without wasting time you rubbed the bandage on the sides, getting rid of the dry blood.

"It was my fault. I was distracted." He responded trying to hide a moan, which made his voice sound forced.

"Is that so?" You then proceeded to wipe away the dirt that was covering the open wound. Once it was done you applied the disinfectant and softly covering his hand with a bandage. You caressed it and smiled to him when you finished. He seemed to relax.

"Now." He looked up. "You're going to tell me what you know." His face tensed and avoided your eyes. "Newt..." You didn't let go his hand.

"Alby said that he was going to speak with you." He murmured, making the whole situation uncomfortable.

"But I don't want to speak with Alby, I want to speak with you."

He sighed. "Okay. But please don't get mad at me." He said meeting your eyes. "No one was missing last night." This felt like a bucket of cold water. You immediately knew were this was going. He saw the change in the lines that defined your eyes and continued.

"He said that it was probably an hallucination due to what happened with Ben." You opened your mouth, ready to scream all your anger out but not a single sound came out.

You let go of his hand, ready to leave but he stopped you grabbing your wrist. "Love. I believe you. But we're not sure who did it. And we can't blame someone randomly." Your eyes were fixed on your shoes, trying to hold back the tears. There was someone in the Glade trying to kill you, and you didn't know why. You were trapped in this four walls, with monsters outside and killers inside.

The sense of claustrophobia came back and your throat felt as if it was closing. Newt saw your efforts for breathing and frowned.

"Ada, what's wrong?" He took hold of your shoulders.

"I can't...breath." The air was denser and it felt as if a bag was placed over your mouth. Every effort in breathing caused you anxiety and fear, when you noticed it wasn't possible. And that only decreased the air entering your lungs. You were having a panic attack.

"Yes you can, come with me." Jeff and Clint were alert too. Newt grabbed your hand and took you outside, in a mix of walk and run. "Now breathe." He said cupping your face in his hands.

"We will never get out of this place." You whisper feeling your lungs as if they were full of water. "We were abandoned here." Your legs weakened, and fell on your knees.

Newt followed and his arms surrounded your body tightly. You clung onto him for dear life. The light smell of fresh herb entering your head, soothing the fear that was fixed in your brain.

"Listen," He whispered in your ear. "We're going to make it out of here alive." He started to slowly rock you back and fourth. " I don't know how, I don't know when, but I can assure you that me, you, all of us will get out of here alive." He said while rubbing circles in your back. 

The air seemed to become thinner, the lump in your throat reduced its size. "There's someone trying to kill me." Newt tensed.

"You trust me, right?" You nodded almost immediately. He was one of the few people you would believe blindly. "Then you must trust me when I tell you that I will protect you. If there someone trying to harm you, I'll find him. " Your uneasy breathing normalized with every second that passed. "You also have the others to protect you. Minho, Thomas, Alby even Gally and that love, is something weird." He chuckled, you copied him.

Your heart beat calmed and the dark cloud that was in front of your sight disappeared. Both of you stood like that in comfortable silence for a few minutes. You closed your eyes, enjoying the air mixed with Newt's essence that was easyly entering your lungs.

It wasn't until you tried to move when he let go and helped you get up.

"Better?" He asked, genuinely smiling.

Sighing you answered, "A lot; I can't thank you enough."

"There's nothing to thank. You helped me, I helped you." He said raising his bandaged hand.

"You should call it a day." The cold air was moving his blonde hair and for a small moment you wanted to hug him again. "I'll talk to Jeff and Clint to let them know you're okay." He said at the same time he was making his way to the Homestead.

"Newt." You called at loud. He turned around, his eyes fixed on yours. "Thank you again, for everything." He gave you a wink and walked away with a smile on his face.

You decided to find Chuck to hang around for awhile. It wasn't a good choice to be alone with your thoughts right now. You descried him heading to a specific direction. The amusement in his face told you that he was up to no good.

"Chuck!" You called at loud and he looked at the sound immediately. When he spotted you, his grin grow bigger.

"Ada!" He responded running to the place where you were standing. "Come with me." He grabbed your wrist and were pulled to an unknow destiny.

 

Both of you ended up near the back of the Homestead in a dark shadow between the building and the stone wall behind it.

“Where are we going?” You asked, still feeling the weight of the previous panic attack, thinking about the maze, the confusion, the fear. You told yourself to stop or you’d drive yourself crazy. Trying to grasp a sense of normalcy, you made a weak attempt at a joke. “If you’re looking for a goodnight kiss, forget it.”

Chuck didn’t miss a beat. “Just shut up and stay close.” He responded a little red.

You let out a big breath and shrugged before following the younger boy along the back of the building. You and him tiptoed until both of you came upon a small, dusty window, a soft beam of light shining through onto the stone and ivy. You heard someone moving around inside.

“The bathroom,” Chuck whispered.

“So?” A thread of unease stitched along your skin.

“I love doing this to people. Gives me great pleasure before bedtime.”

“Doing what?” Something told you Chuck was definitely up to no good. “Maybe I should—”

“Just keep quiet and watch.” Chuck quietly stepped up onto a big wooden box that sat right under the window. He crouched so that his head was positioned just below where the person on the inside would be able to see him. Then he reached up with his hand and lightly tapped on the glass.

“This is stupid,” You whispered. There couldn’t possibly be a worse time to play a joke.“I don’t wanna get in trouble—again!”

Chuck suppressed a laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. Ignoring you, he reached up and tapped the window again.

A shadow crossed the light; then the window slid open. You jumped to hide, pressing yourself against the back of the building as hard as you could. The angle of vision from the window protected you for the moment, but you knew you and Chuck would be seen if whoever was in there pushed his head outside to get a better look.

“Who’s that!” yelled the boy from the bathroom, his voice scratchy and laced with anger. You had to hold in a gasp when he realized it was Gally.

Without warning, Chuck suddenly popped his head up toward the window and screamed at the top of his lungs. A loud crash from inside revealed that the trick had worked—and the litany of swearwords following it let you know Gally was none too happy about it. You were struck with an odd mix of horror, embarrassment and amusement.

“I’m gonna kill you, shuck-face!” Gally yelled, but Chuck was already off the box and running toward the open Glade. You froze as you heard Gally open the door inside and run out of the bathroom.

You finally snapped out of your daze and took off after your little friend. You’d just rounded the corner when Gally came screaming out of the Homestead, looking like a ferocious beast on the loose.

He immediately pointed at Chuck who was hiding behind a tree. “Come here!” he yelled.

His heart sank in surrender. “It wasn’t me, I swear,” he said, though as he stood there

“Wasn’t you?” Gally snarled. He ambled up to him slowly and stopped right in front of him. “Then how do you know there was something you didn’t do?”. You increased your pace to the place where the youger boy was.

“I’m not a dong, Greenie,” Gally spat. “I saw your face in the window.” He pointed again, this time right at Chuck’s chest. “One more trick like that and there’ll be blood spilled. You got that?” But before Chuck could answer Gally’d already turned to walk away.

He turned to see you, staring at the ground, clearly embarassed.

“Sorry—if I’d known it was Gally, I never would’ve done it, I swear.”

Surprising yourself, you laughed. An hour ago, you’d thought you’d never hear such a sound come out of your mouth again.

Chuck looked closely at you and slowly broke into an uneasy grin. “What?”

You rubbed his head in a friendly way. “You're terrible Chuck. You should try that with Minho.” You felt much better. He laughed along with you.


	7. Dancing Under The Moonlight

It was a quiet day. Everyone were working with their minds lost in some thought. Sometimes a light conversation would be held but dropped in less than two minutes. It was actually a good idea to work in the herb garden today. The track-hoes were calmly picking up some tomatos that were ready to go with Frypan. 

Newt had returned to work and seemed to be doing fine. Once in a while you would catch him staring at what you were doing and responded with a friendly smile. To be honest, you weren't absolutly sure of what you were doing, but your instincts seemed to know, so you let them guide you. 

Winter was getting close and that was going to affect some plants so you decided that it was time to pick them up. A few names came to your mind as you focused your attention.  
Feverfew was one of them. It had white petals with a yellow circle in the middle, resembling to a marguerite, only smaller. Its medicinal benefits included, anti-inflammatory, alleviating tensional headaches and general anxiety. Something that you urgently needed. And probably someone else.

Gally was acting strange. He was working along the builders fixing up part of the Blood house's roof. Aparently the wood was starting to rot and needed to be replaced. What caught your attention was his constantly self-massages to his neck, and his face reflecting a hidden pain.

The wicker basket was full but the rest of the herbs and flower didn't look like they were ready to use. It was weird knowing all of this stuff. Yet not being able to remember how they got there, when or why was discouraging. 

Your mind was full of short images without labels. They didn't make sense, like random pictures. Faces also appeared but they looked blurry, they felt wrong and it was awful. You weren't able to recognise any of them. Yes, there was a posibility that it was a good thing. I mean, what if in your short life you had experienced things that if you had a time machine you would use it immediately? What if this was something that you wanted?, a new start. But that was no good. In spite of all the 'what if ' not knowing who you are, what you like and what you don't like it's not nice. If that was the case, why were you trapped in a box, with a bunch of boys who were in the same situation as you? Despite the posibility that you wanted to forget about everything, those memories created the person that you are now. But the fact that you didn't even know your last name, created the opposite effect. Instead of relief and hapiness due to the new start, you were full of doubts and it was causing a sickening feeling of misplaced.

“Don't force yourself, love.” A soft voice with a thick accent said. You quickly looked up.

“I'm not.” 

“You have been spacing out for at least two minutes.” You opened your mouth to respond, but he was right so you closed it.

“I told you. Everything is going to be okay.” He smiled before returning to his work. You thought in his words. They were the only thing to kept you sane. Hope; that was the key, never lose hope. 

A tea was waiting for you.

*

The warm liquid dropped down your throat. It was bitter at first but after two spoons full of sugar it was delicious, and indeed, very relaxing. Not only soothing your muscles but your mind as well. This was the second tea cup.

The med-jack hunt was empty. The wicker basket was placed on one of the side tables and the flowers had already been washed and were now in a glass jar. Except for the Feverfew, which was next to the sink, in case you needed to use it again.

Breaking the quietness of the place, Gally bursted in looking rather uncomfortable. He looked to his sides but didn't find anyone. You cleared your throat and he quickly turned around.

“May I help you?” 

“Yeah, I need an aspirin.” He was massaging his neck, something that he had been doing all day. “My neck is killing me.” 

An idea crossed your mind. You took the last sip before getting up and placed the empty cup of tea next to the sink. Grabbing another cup and placing the tea strainer with the Feverfew inside of it, you poured the boiled water that Frypan had kindly given to you. After adding sugar it was ready.

Making natural medicines was one of your jobs and Gally was going to be the first one to try it.

The puzzled face he did when you offered it to him drew a smile on yours.

“Is the aspirin inside?” 

“It's a Feverfew tea. It'll have the same effect as an aspirin.” He still didn't looked convinced enough. “Look just try it, okay? If it doesn't work, then you'll have your aspirin.” He seemed to agree since he accepted it. You eagerly waited for his reaction.

He took a sip and didn't look disgusted. Objective one: He doesn't reject it, accomplished. He sat on a cot and repeated the proceses. Objective two: He wants to keep drinking, accomplished.

You sat in front of him and didn't stop analizing his reactions.

“What?” He asked after finishing his cup. In less than a minute. Probably staring intensely at him would make him feel uncomfortable...probably.

“Was it good?”

“I had had worse.” He coughed trying to hide a smile.

“Hey!” You playfully hit his arm.

“It was very good.” Objective three: He likes it. You smiled feeling satisfed. Yes, there were reasons for you to freak out, but there were also reasons to feel good about yourself and the situation you were stuck in. Even though the list of things to worry about was long, you pushed it to a corner of your mind. Maybe the tea was doing effect. “But I'm not feeling the pain in my neck going away.” You took the tea cup and placed it next to the sink.

“Mmm, where does it hurt?” He touched his nape and part of his shoulders gritting his teeth.

“You know, an aspirin is not going to magically heal it. It'll only stop the pain for a few hours.”

“Then, what do you recommend?” He looked desperate. You surrounded him and sat behind him with your knees on the bed supporting your weight.

“Is it here?” You touched the spot and he nodded. Applying a controlled strenght, you started to massage his nape. 

“What are you doing?”

“Quiet.” At first he was tensed but slowly relaxed. His shoulders felt really hard. He was obviously pushing himself over the edge and the stress was the result. 

Your hands moved back and forth gently. You felt a small ball where he said it hurt and immediately knew that it needed to be eliminated. It was something new so you hoped for it to work.

Did you just remember something else? No, actually it was all part of the same thing. Knowing more about the human body and herbs than yourself. Should you be happy? It was something you remembered after all. Should you be sad? You know all of this stuff yet nothing about your personal life, such as family, friends, personality...last name.

Your fingers started to feel sore but that didn't stop you. The ball was still there, considerable smaller, but still there. What did the trick was the low moan that escaped his lips. That's when you noticed. His neck was loose, as his entire body. Was it that good? To the point that the Gally we all know had relaxed in front of someone. He was practically butter now. 

Realizing of the noise that had came out from his lips he cleared his throat embarrassed.

“Sorry.” He tried to get up but you stopped him.

“There's nothing to be embarrassed about.” Even though you couldn't see his face expresion, his red ears were more than enough to your amusement. “It's a different way to tell me I'm awesome.” He let out a mocking laugh, to which you responded suddenly squishing his shoulder. “Ouch!”

“Man up Gally.” As soon as you were finished you got up. “All done. No hard work for a day.” 

“Why?” He was still sitting, his arms hanging next to his body. His face expression looked like he had just gotten up from a nap.

“It takes some hours to completly heal. And you don't want to have tensional headaches again, do you?” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and stared at him with an authoritarian face. He moved his head saying no. “Then do as I say.” 

Who would have say that you would get the chance to boss around Gally and that he'd agree with that. Is not like you had been here that long but the stories you heard created an image that was very accurate as if you had been with him since he arrived.

“Do you still want the aspirin?”

“Not really.” You smiled triumphantly, allowing yourself to be cocky.

“I should start using this as an alternative treatment or something.” You thought at loud, even though it wasn't a good idea since you were going to have more job and you would be tired as hell.

“You can't.” He immediately said.

“Why not?” You weren't going to do it anyway but the way Gally refused the idea woke interest in you.

“Because...” He was having a hard time finding a valid reason.” because boys would use any excuse to come here.” He murmured but it was loud enough for you to hear it. You widened your eyes in respond.

“So...you're basically saying that you should be the only one to get this kind of treatment?” It was insane to think that Gally would say yes to that. But after all we were trapped in a maze and madness was part of the everyday rutine so when he didn't deny it right away all the words got stuck in your throat.

“Well. I'll try to be careful.” He was looking everywhere but your face. “Anyway, you already have enough work to do.” Smart enough Gally.

“I won't do it then.” It was probably your imagination but his eyes seemed to lit up after he heard that. Yeah, it was probably a hallucination. “But you own me one.”

“How come?” 

“Massages are not something medjacks normally do. Unless you don't mind having Jeff massaging your back than me.” You laughed at the expression that crossed his face. “I thought so.”

“Well. What do you want?” 

“I'll think about it.” There was nothing you wanted from Gally but it was impossible not to tease him after you experienced how power felt like.

“No no. I can't let you 'think about it' because you'll come up with an evil plan.” He layed down in the cot and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. You said the first thing that ocurred you.

“How about...dancing with me.” It sounded stupid after it left your mouth. But if you see it from a different perspective it was perfect. He would definitly be out of his comfort zone and it'd be a paradox. The badass and fearless Gally we all knew, would be replaced by a soft one; even though it was only with you.

“Dancing? Like, I would have to move.” He settled his confused eyes on you.

“Well, it would be a slow dance if that sounds better.” 

“Actually...it doesn't.” He sighed. “But since I don't have any other option...with one condition.”

“Which is...” Maybe you had heard it wrong or maybe the tea had poisoned his brain but, was he agreeing in...dancing...with you?

“The others can't see it.” Fair enough, he wanted to keep a pinch of dignity which was understandable.

“Deal.” After a few seconds of silence you heard him whisper under his breath.

“I should have let her think about it.”

*

A full stomach makes a happy heart. This proverb made sense everytime you ate Frypan's cooking. It was pitch dark outside and everyone were dead tired after a long day. Gally was being ignorant, acting as if he didn't know what he was going to do after he finished the last slice of tomate that was on his plate.  
He was taking a sip of his drink when he accidently made eye contact with you, across the table. You wanted to teased him so you gave him a wink. As soon as he saw this he choked with water, attracting pretty much everyone's attention.

“Gally, you okay?” Winston asked patting his back. He rose his hand for him to stop while violently coughing. You giggled but felt bad for doing it. 

“Good that.” Thomas whispered so only you could hear him. You faced him, eyes wide open because someone had seen you. “What did you do to him this afternoon?”

“Nothing really. Just tried one of the medicinal herbs.” That shouldn't affect his behavior. “Why? Did something happen?”

“One of the builders broke the door to the Blood house. And Gally didn't yell at him...or threatened him with turning them in grievers food. He was frighteningly calmed about it. I thought he had gone mad or something” The last part came out as a joke. You couldn't believe what your ears had listened.

“He had a tensional headache and contracted muscles. I told him to rest for the day and that he should start taking things calmly if he doesn't want to have them again.” Thomas finished his plate and had his full attention on you. “But I can't believe he actually listened.” 

“Captain Gally only listens to himself.” You smiled to the nickname. He stood up and went to the sink to wash his plate. It was time to tease Gally, so you followed him and as soon as you were behind him you whisper with a confident grin.

“Wait for you in forest, Captain Gally.” He quickly turned around confused as soon as he heard the name coming out from your mouth. 

It was fun to watch his reaction. It wasn't something common so you were going to enjoy it to the top. Maybe the feverfew did affect his brain after all. But if that was the case it didn't matter since it was a nice change. Or maybe he was acting like this only with you. Perhaps 'soft Gally' was only visible for you. 

“Whatever you're planning. Wish you luck.” Thomas said grinning behind you waiting for his turn. He was probably thinking that you had set a trap or something for him. Well, you had but it wasn't a conventinal one.

*

Captian Gally was certainly taking his sweet time. Half an hour had surely passed and there were no signs of him. The only sound surrounding you was the gentle rustle of trees moved by the cold wind. Crickets and different insects were awake as well but since the temperature wasn't as warm as it used to be their number had significantly reduce. 

A twig broke behind you and you quickly turned around to find Gally with an evil smile on his face. Was he trying to scare you?

“Lame.” You crossed your arms in front of your chest and said narrowing your eyes. 

“It'll work next time.” He responded confidently. Next time? Was he planning to do this again?

“Ready?”

“Look. I don't remember having danced since...never. So we should maybe go to sleep now.” He said uncomfortably scratching his nape.

“No way. I'm going to teach you.” You took a step forward, grabbed his hand and leaded him to a space between trees that had a leveled ground. “Okay, so first put your hand on my waist.” He didn't move so you did it for him. He was clearly uneasy with the whole situation. It didn't have to be like that, it was supposed to be fun. But if this continued like that, everything would turned akward between the two of you.

“Gally relax. I don't bite.” You tried to soothe the tense atmosphere. It didn't seem to do the trick. “Now you gotta grab my hand.” He was quietly following your instructions. His sudden silence cause your heartbeats to be uneven, this was going to dangerous territory. “And last but not least, follow my footstep and loose yourself to the slow music.” You placed your hand on his shoulder and started to move your feet. At first he was fixed to the ground but slowly copied your movements.

“What music?” His voice had lowered a bit. You wondered why.

“Just imagine a slow, relaxing rhythm.” He stared at you like saying 'really?'. “Just cooperate, okay?” Nothing came out from his mouth afterwards and you were incredibly thankful that he had accepted all of your crazy ideas.

A few seconds passed and his feet looked like they had learned because his movements weren't forced anymore. But the uncomfortable silence was unbearable so you decided to break it. The song that was being played in your head turned in a soft hum. 

Despite there wasn't artificial light, the full moon provided a dim white light that outlined the trees and your surroundings. For some reason the lazy wind wasn't cold anymore. Gally didn't say a word after you started humming. His body slowly but surely relaxing with each step progressing back and forth. He was a good dancer.

His left hand was firmly but gently placed over your hip. You securely wrapped your arms around him with your right hand locked with his. He would gaze upon your eyes from time to time, breaking in a uneasy smile. The rhythm of his body and yours that danced slowly in sync with the imaginary music was passionate. He caught you with your guard down when he twirled you around, dipping you as he'd lean forward closer to you. He had probably remembered how slow dances were because that was certaintly new for you.  
You unconsciously breathed in his scent. He smell of soap and fresh herbs. But the last one may have come from the trees that silently observed both of you. His breathing  
became shallow and his heart had suddenly felt heavy inside his chest. With your bodies nearly touching one another's.

“Can I ask you something?” His low voice was relaxing. You nodded. “Why did you choose to dance with me?” Your feets didn't stop.. You looked up, straight into his eyes.

“I just felt like dancing with you.” Your voice so low that it came out almost as a whisper.

“But why...me?” It sounded as if he believe he didn't deserve it. As if he didn't deserve to be happy once in while. You rested your head in his chest, since he was taller than you.

“Why not? Don't think about yourself as something less than the others, Gally. You deserve to be happy the same way as everyone here. And if I can help, then I'll do it without thinking.” The position you were in allowed you to hear the beat of his heart. It was strange when they started to quicken.

The silence was back again, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Both of you enjoyed the other's presence. You had become incredibly conscious about him. The touch of his skin over your hand was making you feel dizzy. 

The confidence of his movements grew. And it appeared as time itself have slowed down to the rhythm of your dance. The mind you knew was empty of dark thoughts, only to be full with the present. Every step, every inhalation, every smell, every sensation. It felt like when you were in Newt's arms. Protected from your own mind.

Gally kept a firm, yet gentle, grip of your waist. Despite your tough spirit and determination it was impossible for him to ignore the fragility of your body. He felt as if the two of you were the only ones in the Glade. The only ones in the entire world. He noticed your soft breaths on his neck and tried to calm his fast beating heart. The feeling of being unable to keep you away overflowed inside of him and the realization hit him like a punch. His senses had become numb and it was late when he noticed he no longer had control of his body or his mind – never experienced anything like this. He closed his eyes, and enjoyed the sensation of being happy for the first time.


	8. Halloween Special - Past The Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) Halloween! I know it wasn't added in october, 31st. But my inspiration is not good at respecting deadlines. Still, the chapter was almost done and I thought it would be a shame to forget about it.  
> This is an AU inside an AU, but following halloween theme, which means some gore can be found. So it's not part of the 'official' story.  
> Have fun and enjoy

“Well...this was boring.” You said, wiping the blood from your mouth. It had been long since the last hunting. Newspapers were starting to run out of ideas so as kind as you were, you were going to help them get an interesting story to pry at.

“What are you talking about? It was hilarious!” A tall boy responded still laughing, his eyes covered with the shadow casted by the lampposts on the other side of the window. The venetian blinds were creating horizontal lines on him.

“He didn't give much of a fight. So it wasn't fun.” You looked at the body of a black-haired man. His droopy eyes staring at the infinite.

“Maybe he didn't care.” The figure said trying to stop laughing. It was actually kind of contagious. It started as a muffled sound to later equalize his laughter. “He seemed to enjoy it...Aghh we should have played with him a little longer.”

“Who was the one that stabbed him without my order?” You scolded him with an authoritative voice. You crouched down next to the man and holding the knife in a firm grip, you took it out his stomach with slight effort. Blood quickly dripping out freely now that the object was gone, flooding the air with the familiar sweet and metalic smell you were used to. A smile making its way onto your face.

An eerie laugh accompanied his response. “Sorry...it had been long so I was over excited.”

“I'll think about your punishment later.” You said to your own amusement as an scared expresion momentarily replaced the psycopath one, only to pushed it away and bring the last one back. Trying to act as if he wasn't scared, even though he was well aware of the punishment you had in mind.

As small drops of blood fell from the knife's blade to the ground, you brought it to your mouth and slowly licked it. Savouring the metal taste and causing a small cut in your tongue in the process. The tall and muscular man pouted.

“I wanted that.” He said with a scrachy voice, crossing his arms and taking a step foward. The shadow was now behind him and the dim light coming from the hallway, filtring through the half closed door, allowed you to watch his big, currently narrow, brown eyes.

“Considered it part of your punishment.” The pouting increased to pretend he was sad.

Laughing at the childlesh behavior, you caught sight of the knife plugged in the man's chest and threw it at him. Drops of blood suspended in the air before falling inside a crack in the wooden floor. If he were a normal person, the sharp blade would be embedded in his skull by now. But he caught it with incrediable ease, using his index and middle finger to do the labor. Smirking like an idiot at his skills.

“You're so kind love.” He teased between licks and moanings at the taste of the blood. The knife became his lollipop.

“What should we do with him?”

“We should chop him into pieces.” His over excitement was starting to be annoying.

“Umm...that's tiresome and not entertaining. I still can't get the blood out of my favorite pants.” A low and scary laugh came out of his throat at the statement. He really needed to get a grip of himself and stop trying to act cool in front of you. You knew how he used to be after all.

The sunlight had shifted away and was no longer casting the faint, amber light both used to see the blood quickly scattering on the floor, trying to reach your high heels. The moon was soon to appear and a single noise followed by one after another over the metal roof forced your head up to the source of the sound.

At first it started as an ever so gentle, almost imperceptible noise, to later become stronger and stronger with every passing second. It wasn't until a lighting illuminated the entire room for a microsecond with a white light that you realized the storm had arrived earlier than the weather channel had said.

“Ahh the sweet and tender rain has come to cheer us up.” You exclaimed spinning around the room, almost as dancing. The blond man smiled and watched silently your joy display. Which was suddendly cut.

He frowned and wondered what had happened but before he could ask you said.

“Someone's here.” It came out as a whisper accompanied with a giggle.

“Guess we won't be able to have more fun with him.” Making your way to the window, carefully stepping over your heels to be as silent as possible, you smiled.

“Guess not.” A femenine voice called out from downstairs. Apparently the boy was named Zart. When she got no response, gentle steps cut the silence surrounding the hallways as she made her way to the studio both of you were in.

Your partner was next to the window and made an exaggerated bow with his hand in front of his body.

“After you, my fair lady.” He said with fake seriousness, his eyes were fixed on his shoes.

“Thank you, my knight.” You responded grabbing the ends of an imaginary dress and flexed your knees in a mocking way.

The girl was going to be here in any minute so you hurried and stepped outside through the window, standing over a cornice. The moist air of a rainy afternoon in London, charged with a petrichor scent filled your lungs. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes, making sure to cover every inch of your body with that scent, immediatly brightening your mood. It was almost night, the sky had a mix of slate and denim with sudden lightnings allowing a clear view of the thunderclouds. Cars and lampposts strategically set on the street next to the river illuminated the streets. The London Eye could been seen on the other side.

You carefully moved with the muscular man behind you, safely holding your waist, even though it wasn't necessary, it felt nice feeling his touch. The heavy rain dipped your hair in no time, and you were sure the makeup you worked so hard for was also ruined. A sudden and desperate scream cut the pleasent sound of the rain against the pavement and a smirk slowly made its way in your lips.

You increased your pace, producing a continuous slosh under your feet. The sudden movement caused the wet wind to hit your face and drops of water entered your eyes, difficulting the task. As soon as you reached the cornice's end you jumped without second thoughts and fell over the cracked floor of a dead end.

“Ahh what a beautiful night...the moon is rising and the rain is falling...Everyone is out hunting.” Police sirens could be heard in the distance. “The young night is almost here. Can you hear it? Can you hear his tender whisper? Is a call...a call for order. It's time we place order in this chaotic society.” A maniacal laugh escaped your mouth at the mere thought of what you were saying, as if it was the most funny thing in the world. The blond watched closely, occasionally smiling at your babbling.

Your clothes were soaking wet but that didn't douse your spirit. Spinning around over a puddle, you kept talking.

“We must find more to our cause. Because we are the key, Newt.” A wide smile was on his face while he nodded. “But right now. We must dance, my knight.” You came to a sudden stop, making you feel slightly dizzie, and extended your arm. He was leaning over a brick wall at the time but after hearing your last words he walked over where you were. His leather jacket protecting his torso from the water.

He kindly held and kissed the back of your hand, eyeing you closely with a big smirk across his face, before placing his hand on your lower back. The sudden movement caught you unguard when he trapped your body against his, with the typical confidense of him.

The water was going up and down with every time you stepped on a growing puddle. The erratic light created by cars in a hurry to arrive home after a long day, allowing you to see Newt's relaxed features before loosing it in the shadows again.

It was dark. You loved it, it was good for hide and seek games.

It was cold. You enjoyed the feeling of rising goosebumps all over your body.

It smell to petrichor, mix with blood and leather. You smiled at the thought of Newt's arms around your body, creating that perfect mix.You came near him, his chest slowly going up and down, his hair wet with small drops of water falling from it.

He twirled you around, confidentially trapping your body in a hug-like position, his legs still moving at the rhythm of the soundless waltz.

Side to side.

Back and fourth.

A lighting followed by a thunder.

And the police cars stopping a few meters away from the alley. Indicating that fun was over.

He approched, stopping inches away your ear.“Time to go.” His husky voice causing a chill run up your spine.

“Let's go.” He grinned and without letting go of your soaked hand the two of you jumped, escaping the scene that was about to be played on the other side of the alley. Before that, you noticed a man staring at you in shock from a car and you smirked at him.

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

It had been a long night for the young detective. His insomnia was starting to come back despite his medication and when he was finally able to sleep a little, he woke up with a cold sweat dripping down his body caused by nightmares. He sighed at the thought of having to come back to the psychiatrist and could already hear the jokes his partner was going to make which were about him being crazy. He seemed to enjoy teasing him but was aware that deep down, his partner actually worry about him and he was thankfull for that. The rookie detective wasn't exactly a person with many friends. His inability to stick by the rules had brought problems to him in the past and he treasured his partner's friendship because he was the only one to actually care for him. And that was one of the reasons why he endured his constant jokes and sassiness.

They were returning to the office after and exhasting day when their boss called and told them to head over Westminster where they received a desesperate call about a murder. They usually weren't called for cases like this but the woman that lived in the house was their boss's niece.

“Thomas.” His partner tried to get his attention. “You okay there?” His eyes were still focused on the road after adding this. Thomas squinted at him before returning to his previous position, with his arm supporting his head and staring outside the window, or at least trying since it was tarnished by the rain. He responded with a low noise coming by his throat. “Bullshit. You've been sulking since we got in the car.” He sighed realizing that he was not going to be able to get away with it.

“I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night.” He acknowledged shortly.

“That's not it, is it?” He shaked his head defeated. Minho was good at reading his emotions and nothing slips to him.

“I'm tired of not even able to sleep more than two hours. I'm tired of the same repetitive nightmares. I'm tired of watching people get murder every single day. I'm just...too tired.” His partner listened carefully but didn't respond right away. Instead allowed an uncomfortable silence which was accompained with the sound of water falling over the metal roof to take place. Thomas scowled to no one in particular and returned to his previous position.

“Are you planning on quiting?” He asked with a flat voice, breaking the silence. Usually used to avoid showing what he was thinking. Thomas sighed once again, he had been doing this a lot recently, mostly of the times unwittingly.

“Is there a good reason why I shouldn't?” Honestly, watching the miserable side of society everyday wasn't something to be happy about.

“Why do you always see that side of things? Yeah, having to deal with people that had been killed in an awful way, sucks. But you must see it this way. After we successfully solve a case, a person goes to jail. The world is free of a killer thank to us.” Minho glanced at him after strongly saying those words. Thomas was taken aback by his partner words. Not because of the fact that he was trying to prove a point, but because he said that in a serious tone, without making fun of him in anyway.

He frowned and placed a hand over his forehead which was instantly removed.

“What are you doing?” He glared at him, breaking his neutral mood.

“Making sure you don't have a fever.” Thomas coughed trying to suppress a laugh.

“Well, I wasn't going to add this but looks like it has to be done. The other reason why you shouldn't quit.” He shot him a glance, a sneer slowly making its way on his lips. “You are a good for nothing in everything else.” There it was, the Minho he knew. He stared a him with narrow eyes, the man behind the wheel looked pretty satisfed with himself.

“You're pushing it Minho.”

“You were the one who wasn't satisfed with my first answer.” Thomas opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. His attention was set over a women who was...dancing? With a tall, blond man. But they suddenly ran and gave an impossible jump, dissapering behind the wall of the dark alley.

Minho noticed his wide eyes and came to sudden stop, following what thought his friend was watching. But found nothing more than an empty alley. He moved his head to side trying to see something out of the ordinary but had no results.

“What is it?” Thomas didn't wink, his eyes fixed in something his partner wasn't able to see. “Thomas!” He snapped his fingers, inches from his face and Thomas jumped back, startled by the sound. Minho's frown grew along with his confusion. “You sure you don't need to be in a psychiatric hospital?” Even in moments like this...

“I think...I saw something there.” He wasn't sure. It was probably a hallucination because a human can't jump four meters as simple as that.

“Oh no...now's the time you tell me you see dead people, right?” Thomas glowered at him.

“Quit it.” He warned.

“Well if you can update me I'd really appreciate because I can't see anything.” He turned is head once again but came to the same result, nothing more than a dark and empty alley.

“Forget about it. It must the lack of sleep.” He tried to convice himself. It had to be that. What else would it be? A monster? No, that option didn't sound better. Well, to be honest none of them did. Because if it was his imagination that would mean his having hallucinations, which means he'll definitely have to go to a psychiatrist, which means..the lastest two years of treatment were useless.

“You are a weeeird case Thomas.” Minho emphasized stepping out of the car. Thomas watched bewildered.

“Hey, where are you going?” Thomas watched as his friend checked that his gun was against his waist before looking up and staring at him with a sly smirk.

“We're here.” He pointed with his thumb a house while he was turning and walking to the entrance. Thomas sighed maybe for the millionth time and opened the door before closing it and followed after his partner. Who put the alarm after hearing the door shut.

Minho knocked on the door and after a few seconds a woman opened the principal door. She was sobbing and hysterical.

“He...Someone...my brother is...” Her voice thick with sadness made the words coming out from her mouth unable to understand. She quickly hugged Thomas and cried over his shoulder. He immediately tensed and didn't move. His eyes fell on Minho in search fro help whose face looked emotionless. Despite his constant annoyance, he knew how and when to be professional.

“Miss, we need you to calm down and tell us what happened.” He awkwardly patted her back in a comfortable way, failing miserably.

At that moment two police cars arrived the scene and stepped out of the car almost immediately.

“Hands in the air, immediately!” A ginger man screamed pointing his gun at the the three of them. Minho and Thomas grabbed their IDs while the inconsolable woman stepped aside and rose her hands. He took the ID from their hands and his features relaxed a little. “Detectives. Is this the person that called?” She still had her hands in the air but after he made sign that it was okay, she lowered them.

“We were trying to figure that out but you interrupted us.” Thomas said in a tight voice, trying to keep calm.

“What my partner is trying to say.” He shoot a quick squinted at him. “Is that we just arrived and know as much as you.” The ginger man exchanged glances between the two detectives and nodded, showing that he understood.

“Were you the person that call?” This time, the question was directed to the small woman. She only nodded. The only sound coming out form her mouth were hiccups. “Can you tell us where the body is?” She flinched at that word and closed her eyes, feeling that more tears were about to fall.

“Up...upst...upstairs.” She mannaged to say in a whisper and the police officer started moving in that direction along with two more.

Thomas felt bad for the poor girl. She didn't look older than fifteen and couldn't imagine how she must had been feeling after seing her brother like that.

“I...I don't feel very well.” It was true. She was paler than when they arrived and her whole body had started to tremble. Maybe it was because of the shock and her pressure must have lowered. Fortunately an ambulace had arrived and Thomas gently took her arm.

“Why don't you sit? You can take your time.” He said in a silvery voice, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

Thomas kicked for the fifth time the stone he had been dragging from the other block. It was probably past midnight, he wasn't sure. His phone had ran out of battery a couple of hours ago.

Why was he walking alone in a dark street so late at night? Because of his stupidity of course. After finishing with the witness, Minho had offered to drive him home but he had rejected the offer, saying he needed to walk to clear his mind. Stupid Thomas. His apartment was two miles away from the crime scene and after walking a few blocks he stepped on a puddle, in an attemp to satisfy his inner child, but miscalculated how deep it was and ended up with a twisted ankle. Damn kid.

Fortunately it had stopped raining.

The street was way to silent and the broken lamp posts didn't help to calm the uneasy, slowly growing in his chest. Something wasn't right, and his years at the academy has taught him to follow his sharp instincts. He thought that maybe whistling would decrease the eerie silence but if someone was out there with bad intentions in mind, that would definitely bring unwanted attention.

He increased his pace, ignoring the rising stinging pain in his left foot. He felt the swelling and sighed at the thought of having to do paper work tomorrow. Minho surely was going to be happy about it. He had his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, protecting them from the freezing wind. His head low trying to cover his ears as well, they were starting to hurt.

He tried to divert his mind to something else and remembered what happened a few hours ago. The victim's name was Zart and the woman that found him was Abbey, his sister. She found him as soon as she arrived from school. He had two stabbs, one in the stomach and one in the chest, right in the heart. He also had several bites in his neck and arms, that disconcerted a tired Thomas. Why would someone do that? According to Minho, it was better for the detectives because they'd be able to find saliva. But Thomas knew that a person with such a precision wasn't that stupid, which irredeemably drifted him to remember the people he saw for a few seconds in the dark alley.

Was that real? Did that actually happen? It made sense to be honest. A sudden thought told him that the killers weren't probably humans. He quickly ignored that, monsters didn't exist, right? No, no, they didn't, he was sure of that. He wanted to avoid having more excuses for his psychiatrist to suspect that he wasn't mentally stable. But the doubt was still there. He repeated to himself that it was just his imagination due to the lack of sleep, that he was okay, but that didn't feel right. As if he was trying to believe in something he knew it was a lie.

He saw her, and she definitely saw him. Thomas would never forget those [E/C] orbs gazing intently at him. Just like the ones that were looking at him right now. Wait, what?

He came to a sudden stop after spotting a slim woman, sitting over a tight pair of black jeans at the edge of the sidewalk. A cigarette in your hand, under a flickering lamppost. You were the woman he saw this afternoon, that was the truth. His heart sank when an unknown fear started to spread all over his body.

Thomas prayed that you were real and not a figment of his imagination. Schizophrenia was the last thing he wanted to be dealing with. He wasn't aware that a couple of minutes later he'd have prefered that you were an hallucination. Because what was waiting for him was an ugly truth.

Somehow, despite having seen you earlier today, you looked comfortably familiar. He watched as you approached the cigarette to your pink lips and inhaled, before releasing the air through your mouth and nose. He let his shoulders slump after the realization that this person was indeed, real. Thomas thought in keep walking but was taken aback when the woman's lips curled in a grimace, your head slowly turning to the side where he was standing. Those beautiful [E/C] focused on him as if you were able to see through him, directly to his soul. Your intense stare cause a chill ran down his spine.

“Hey.” He tried to sound confident but his voice came out wobbly. “You okay?” It's not like he actually cared but he needed to do something with the alarming atmosphere, not for you...but for him.

You only responded with a sly smirk before turning your head back to the front and giving another puff to the cigarette.

Okay...

After realizing you weren't going to answer, he resumed his pace, trying to ignore his racing heart beat at the moment when he was behind you. Thomas's whole body tensed up after not being able to see you. He would facepalm himself at how stupid he was. It was just a girl. And he was a detective. He had a gun. He knew how to defend himself and other. Why was he so nervous?

“It's dangerous to be outside this late at night.” Said a smoky voice. Thomas stopped as if someone had put a brick wall in front of him. “Didn't your mommy tell you to be careful with the monsters that come out at night to play?” Despite the cold his whole body was surrounded by, he started to sweat.

“I would ask you the same thing.” He tried to be a smartass, it was just a girl after all but that didn't come out as planed. Instead, his voice came out taut and lost all credibility. He didn't dare to look back, but after a few seconds of silence his curosity got the best of him and proved the authenticity of the old proverb 'curiosity killed the cat'.

He blinked a couple of times not being able to believe what his eyes were showing at him. The cigarette was still lit, thrown on the floor but no signs of the young woman under the flickering lamppost. That was impossible for three reasons; One, you were wearing high heels boots and there as no way you could have moved so silently; Two, you couldn't have ran so fast; And three, he was starting to doubt about his mental sanity.

With the idea of going home as soon as possible lingering in his mind, he quickly turned around but what was waiting for him was not welcoming in the slightess. Of course it wasn't. It was Thomas after all and normality wasn't part of his daily rutine.

You were standing in front of him, a few inches apart. His eyes were fixed in the big smile painted across the face of the [H/C] haired girl. Only that your eyes weren't smiling at all. A mix of sadism and madness hiding inside that ocean of [E/C] that caused Thomas's skin to rise in marked goosebumps at a sudden memory that was brought into his conscience. Was she...? No, no it couldn't be. That woman was...

“I am the monster you should be scared of.” Your smoky voice was hiding a long lost tenderness Thomas had loved once. The pieces of an unascertained puzzle starting to solve in his confused mind.

Your movement caught him unguard when you rose your hand and hit him straight in his chest. The air suddenly ripped out from his lungs as a throbbing pain quickly replaced where your hand had been. He was thrown across the air until his back collided with the flickering lamppost, which turned off thanks to the hit.

Thomas desperately gasped for air and touched his chest in an attempt to soothe the pain, scared that something might be broken. It happened so fast.

He remembered the gun haging at the side of his waist and quickly open his jacket but his fingers only brushed against the fabric of his pants and an empty holster, no signs of his gun.

“Looking for this?” No, no, no. There was no way you could...Yeah, you had his gun. Your index finger holding it from the trigger guard.

“Give it back.” Something inside of him snapped, and he clinged to anger instead of the fear and confusion his mind was full of.

“Nop.” You responded still smiling.

“I'm a police officer. And if you don't give it back right now, you're going to jail.” Thomas's momentary braveness was cut when you bursted into a maniac laugh as if he had told the most funny joke in the world.

“Aww cutie pie,” You wiped away tears that were streaming down your cheeks. “you are funnier than I thought.” Your eyes posed in the gun that was hanging from your finger. “Interesting thing you have here. But is not going to be useful for now.” After your words left your mouth, you released the magazine from the gun and immediately slided the chamber back and the bullet came out. It happened so fast that both fell to the ground at the same time, producing a metalic sound.

Thomas eyes were wide in shock. Your ability better than a professional. Your movements faster than a human being. Your smile lacking of sanity. You threw the empty weapon far behind you and a few seconds later returned a muffled sound when it hit against the pavement.

“How did you...”

“It doesn't really matter, does it?” Something in your voice, was strangely familiar and Thomas couldn't shack off the feeling that he knew you. “Now. Why don't we have some fun?” You grabbed him by the collar and forced him to stand up. His twisted foot stinging in pain.

“What do you want from me?” He asked in a wheezy voice. He gandered at those [E/C] who were growing familiar with every passing second. Thomas saw something in them. Something that told him not to be afraid, but was quickly covered by the same empty shadow he had seen before.

“You saw me today, didn't you?” It sounded like a question but he knew it was an affirmation that didn't need confirmation. “You saw what we did to that boy...what was his name?” You looked aside thinking, without letting go. Thomas was froze in its place. Not even him believe that he was a police officer. Well, to his defense, this girl wasn't a normal human being. He wasn't sure if you were a human at all.

“Zart.” He whispered unconsciously. He regreted right away when you returned your gaze and leered at him. Your [E/C] eyes fixed on his brown orbs. That was when a long time forgotten memory travelled his mind. But he couldn't put his finger on.

At first they were blurry images, voices, sounds. He thought they were pieces of his current and repetitive nightmares. But something inside of him told him that that was not it.

“Yeah...Zart.” Your eyes lost in thoughts gloated with delight.

“Why did you kill him?” Once again, your speed changed the escenario played in front of him faster than a blink. A vibrating pain origined in his jaw and quickly escalated to all his face. A strong headache and a sudden blackout made him believe he probably passed out. What happened? You had hit him.

He didn't move. Thomas considered the possibility of unconsciousness so he didn't try to move. A name unexpectedly came to him, as if someone had whispered it. Ada. What had happened to her? Why did that name bring tightness to his chest?

The truth is that a six years ago he had had a car accident. A contusion caused him some memory lost but since it wasn't very significant he had stop trying to remember. What if all of those 'nightmares' were actually memories he was pushing so hard to forget that he related them as unpleasent things?

However that name...he do remembered that there was a woman he loved. Correction, loves. But something happened to her, only that he doesn't remember what. Then how does he know that he loves someone but can't remember where she is? He just knows. After he woke up he just knew.

Slowly, the images of a blurry smiling woman started to take sharpness. Her detailed face looking at him with such a kindness. Those warm eyes were identicall to those that were analyzing him now. With a small diference. Right now, they lacked of love and were full with emptyness and madness. He felt his heart sank at the realization. She was...

A cold chuckle brought him abruptly to reality.

“Get up.” He opened his eyes. He hadn't passed out. He was just lying in a dark alley with his eyes closed. “Uff. Good. I thought I had hit you too strong.” You smiled feeling reliefed for some reason. Not like you cared.

“You did hit me strong.” His voice was off. As if he had found out something he didn't want to.

“I wish I could say I'm sorry...but I'd lie.” You emitted a guttural laugh and aproached your face to Thomas's neck. Who was sitting on the floor, his hands supporting his back. He observed in horror as you sniffed him like an animal. “Delicious.” You whispered before sinking your teeth in his skin.

He screamed as a piercing pain invaded his neck. You were biting him. Why!? He tried to push you away but your unnatural strength caught his hands in mid air and held them.

“Please...Ada.” He said in a brittle voice. You stopped and moved so suddenly Thomas flinched.

“How do you know my name?” You frowned. Blood was dripping from the sides of your mouth, making you look like a monster and beyond comparation to the woman he saw in his memories.

“Ada. What happened to you?” He had tears in his eyes. You were the woman he loved. But why couldn't his damn mind remember what happened to you? There was a gap in his memory in which something big changed his life and felt misserable at not being able to remember. You were now a monster that was trying to kill him.

He backed off without getting up until his back touched a wall as soon as he saw the hatred looked on your face.

“I said.” You followed him. “How...do you...know...my name.” You hissed angrily each word. Thomas shrinked back when you grabbed him tightly by the neck. An unbearable sharp pain shooting through his entire body when you pressed the fresh wound.

“It's me...Thomas...don't you remember me?” Your eyes cleared and something flickered through them, the shadow slowly backing off.

“What? I don't know you.” You seemed to have an interior fight.

Who was this boy? No one, except a few people knew your name. Why? Why was that voice extreamly familiar? No, no. Don't forget your mission Ada. What was that again? Why did you had wanted to kill him? You didn't like killing. What had you been doing? You couldn't remember anything. As if you were asleep but your body kept doing things on its own.

Your troubled expression cause a glimps of hope in him. You let go of him and he fell with a thump to the floor.

“Ada...”

“SHUT UP.” Something inside of you was trying to regain control. Why? “You don't know me!”

“I do. It's Thomas.” He didn't move. Afraid of what you could do if he did that.

“Tho...mas?” Thomas, Thomas. Where did you hear that name before?...Suddenly. Your memories returned like an explosion. You covered your ears and fell to the ground with a blood curdling scream.

“Ada! Ada...It's okay.” Ignoring the pain, he got up and squatted down next to you. Rubbing small circles on your back.

“Thomas...I'm so sorry.” You clinged to that consciesness, afraid of how long it would last.

“Shh...it's okay.” He stopped when you slapped his hand away.

“You need to get out of here.” You felt an unknown numbness in your head and focused on your heavy breathing.

“I'm not going anywhere.” He was not going to leave you again. Thomas couldn't remember what had happened that ended up like this but he was not going to...

“You don't understand, Thomas. There's no going back for me.” You said with a wobbly voice. Your watery eyes searched his and when he saw them, he smiled after finding that kindness in them. The one he remembered. But something was flashing through, as if trying to regain control.

“Please. I can't remember anything. Please...tell me what happened to you.” You got up. Your hands pressing your head, your expression of full desperation.

“You were in the research group. Remember? Six years ago?” He shaked his head. “The flare!” The name was familiar but he couldn't relate anything to it. “Newt, you and me! We were their guinea pigs!” You growled and pressed your forehead. You were fighting against something inside your mind, and you were loosing. This conciousness wasn't going to last. “You were immune. Weren't usefull. So they let you go...but not without paying a price. Or you actually believe that the car accident was actually an accident.” Those words resounded in Thomas's mind and made him sick. It was as if everything he once believe was now a lie. How could he have forgotten something like this?

Your hands started trembling and you looked like you were about to cry.

“I...can't hold it...much...longer.” You fell to ground, your knees receving the impact. You were a barely noticeable shadow in the dark. The lack of light in the alley started to get his nerves. Silence fell upon both of you.

You had your back at him, and he wasn't sure if he should just run away or stay.

“I'm an experiment.” The sudden sound startled Thomas. “We escaped...but we turned into this.” We?

“What do you mean?” He was stepping in dangerous territory and was well aware of that. But he needed to know the truth. He needed to open his eyes.

“I'm not human anymore...I kill for fun...I feed of blood and sometimes human hearts.” Thomas felt the blood falling to his feet. “I don't...understand human emotions...I can't...love.” The last thing came out brittle and broken, as if you were about to cry. “But I can sometimes...remember how it felt like.” You turned your head and glared at him over your shoulder. Those eyes...were changing.

“No...let me stay...please let me stay.” You grabbed your head and started to rock back and forth. Thomas was looking at you with wide eyes, not sure when you were going to jump on him. Completely aware that madness was filling your mind once again.

“I can help you.” He didn't know how, but there must be something he can do. You responded with a gutural laugh. No, not again.

“There's nothing you can do...” You got up but didn't turn right away. Your posture was slumped, your head bowed and your hands trembling.

“Ada.” You flinched and slowly turned. The shadow casted over your eyes prevent him to see them. When you started to approach, he unconsciously recoiled not sure if that was still the Ada he knew.

When his back touched the wall and you were standing in front of him, confusion washed over him. Your face was a mix of anger and sadness. He knew you were loosing the battle with your conscieness, but a part of you was still there.

You cupped his face in your hands and a bittersweet smile showed your emotions.

“Don't try to find me...because I won't be able to control myself next time.” That wasn't you anymore, that was for sure. “I'm way past the gone, Thomas.” Your voice had changed as so as your eyes. Then, why didn't you attack him that instant?

He flinched and closed his eyes when your face came closer but instead of a hit or a bite, a pair of soft lips landed on his forehead. And as soon as he opened his eyes, Thomas saw the beautiful woman disappearing in the whisper of the night.

He was in shock. All of the words you had said opened memories and the nightmares turned into flashes of his life six years ago, when he was seventeen.

He gently touched the place where your lips had been and a single tear rolled down his cheek after realizing he didn't say what he had always wanted to say to you.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (SPOILERS AHEAD)  
> So yeah! Newt and you were cranks but I wanted to change the way they are. Instead of being zombie-like creatures with no intelligence, I portrayed them as evolved beings that often feed of blood and human hearts. They look exactly like humans with the 'small' difference that the can't feel emotions such as fear or love. Unless, they had loved someone so much that despite not being able to do it again, they can remember how it felt like and a piece of their human nature returns momentarily to them.  
> Did you figure it out?  
> Next chapter will be updated soon.  
> Have a nice day!!


	9. The Good, The Bad and The Newbie

“Hush, little baby. Don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird.”

I need to open my eyes.

“And if that mocking bird won't sing. Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring”

I need to scream.

“If that diamond ring turns brass. Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass.”

I need to hear.

“If that looking glass gets broken. Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.”

I need to free my hands.

“If that billy goat won't pull. Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull.”  
I need to stop the bleeding.

“If that cart and bull turns over. Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.”

I need to breathe.

“If that dog named Rover won't bark. Mama's gonna buy you a horse a cart.

I need to run.

“If that horse and cart falls down. You'll still be the sweetest girl in town.”

I NEED TO ESCAPE.

The air was missing as you screamed to the top of your lungs, still not being able to hear it. The song was being played over and over in your head. But the voice wasn't as lovely as it used to be. It was replaced by an eerie whisper, as the result of deformation due repetition. An hallucination that won't leave. It was driving you insane, to the point of tears.

You opened your eyes but darkness was all that surrounded you. It made your heart come to a stop. You had developed a paralyzing fear to it when you were a little kid and it didn't change for the time being. It was actually one of the things that triggered your panic attacks.

There was no sound, no light, no movement, no indications that this was real, not sure if you were a figment of someone's imagination. But the unjustifed fear that something was going to attack you out of nowhere was far from being gone. The black, dense air fought its way into your lungs.  
You hummed the melody, clinging desperately to reality through the unheard song.  
I'm awake. I'm alive. I can breathe. The darkness won't hurt me.  
You imagined your erratic breaths normalizing, and maybe, just maybe it'll be okay. But seeing something shuffling in the dark made no inprovement. Seconds later something brushed against your skin and an unknow pressure was released from your ears.

“Have you learnt your lesson yet?” Asked a hoarsed voice dripping in sadistic delight, so close to your ear that you could feel the warm air coming from his mouth. A chill ran down your spine and you looked away but he grabbed your jaw and forced your face to the left, where his was mere inches away. “Come on my beautiful girl, let me hear that lovely voice.”

“Untide me!”

“You had no trouble earlier when you tried to mess with our plans.”

“Fuck off.” The sudden squish to your harmed waist made you flinch.

“Now now, is that something that should be coming out from a damsel's mouth?”

“They tried to kill me!”

“Are you by any chances...scared?”  


The sudden realization turned your shaky legs to jelly. If it wasn't for your chained hands over your head, you would have fallen to the ground. It was a hopeless feeling, numbing your mind. The constant panic attacks and nightmares as a result of a chemical reaction. Fear. Seeing as they took every single one of them to the field, until they took 'him'. After she tried to fight them, they killed 'her', right in front of your eyes. Because she was trying to do the right thing. She deserved to live...  


“You should have killed me...instead of her.” You breathed away in a small whisper. A grin rapidily making its way on his face. It was disgusting. He searched something in his pocket and you quickly flinched away when you caught a glimpse of a slim and shinny object.

“Well that can be easily solved.” I need to run, I need to escape, I need to let them know. Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO.

You gasped as your eyelids flew open and sat straight away. A cold sweat drenching your clothes and dripping down your face. You panicked as something was wrapped around your body. You screeched and kicked it without second thought only to realize it was only the sheets. The memory of what had happened still present in your fast heartbeat.

It was just a nightmare.

It was just a nightmare.

You repeated over and over trying to convince yourself. Just a nightmare, just an ugly, scary...and realistic nightmare. It felt wrong, as if that wasn't true, as if repeating it a thousand times would change the fact that it was indeed a memory.  
The same darkness that was present in your dreams was now back. Almost in a blink you hurried to find the botton that turned on the lamp next to your bed, driving the unknown away. The small yellow circle was enough to protect you, underlining the edges of the room.

The first rays of sun began to peek over the horizon and filtered through your window. It was the start of a new day; another day ruled by routine; another day locked in a box.

You frowned to that thought. Why did you have to act as if everything was okay? As if this was normal? You were so tired of this lie. No one can be locked against its will like this, is no good for a person's mind, for a person's sanity. And yours was pretty messed up before you arrived. What was going to happen in couple of months? Surely nothing good.

They have been locked in this place for three years. You shuddered when the idea of spending that amount or even more years here crossed your mind.  
The sweat dripping down your skin slowed down and was now starting to dry due to the cold air surrounding your room.

There was a fine mist of condensation on the window. A sudden chill ran down your spine and resulted in your muscles shaking. Despite the fact that you had goosebumps from the cold, your sweat increased.

The reason of why the shivers had taken place in your entire body was unknown. Or maybe not. You had a large list of possible reasons.

Fear?

To darkness?

To nightmares?

To remember?

To the man that was torturing you and that apparently killed someone close to you?

To the uneasy memories that the more you remembered the more scared you were to the possible reality? Not knowing what's worse. To have forgotten about everything, or to remember a horrible nightmare called reality.

You sneezed and not wanting to catch a cold you decided that it was time to get up and take a warm shower to wash away the sweat and pain. Maybe the last one was going to take more than a shower.

A small inkling of sun rays made its way throgh the Glade. The night was starting to withdraw, leaving a faint dew over the grass. You grabbed a small blanket from the drawers, not wanting to stain your other clothes, and you grapped yourself around it. Making a big effort to reduce the shivers, you tensed your muscles and headed downstairs.

The scenario developing in the kitchen took you by surprise. Even though it was early in the morning, all of the keepers and runners where sitting by the table waiting for breakfast. But now that you think about, it was almost winter and that meant sun was coming up late. So it was just half an hour earlier than you used to get up.

The slow movements and constant yawns encouraged you to go downstairs with the hope that they weren't going to notice you. Because right now you were really scared and needed to be alone.

Of course nothing ever goes as you plan it. A voice called at loud.

“Morning Ada. You're up early.” Thomas said with narrow eyes and trying to cover a yawn after saying this.

Gally's head immediately rose up – which was lying on the table a few seconds ago – at the sound of your name. Was he angry because you forced him to dance with you?

He fixed his eyes on yours and gave you a shy smile, quickly averting them seconds later, strangely embarrassed. You tried to return the smile but it didn't reach your face.

“Umm, hi.” Why was your voice shaking as well?

“You okay love? Why are you wet and shaking?” Newt's soft question made the rest of the boys check if what he was saying was true, awakening their interest in knowing too.

The memory of why you were sweating caused a scary feeling within you. Apparently, looking at Newt's frown, the horror of the facts were now written all over your face.  
“It's nothing...I should...I think I'm gonna...excuse me.” It was hard to speak, hard to explain with an unknown lump in the throat. Your brain wasn't cooperating at all and it seemed as if you had forgotten all words and how to express your feelings.

Embarrassed, you dashed off before someone could ask something else, your left hand holding tightly the edges of the blanket to keep it from falling. A voice called out your name but you ignored it. Running increased the touch of the air on your skin and only result in violent shivers.

Once outside, you reached the bathroom in no time and thankfully it was empty when you locked the door and sighed in relief. What were you going to do? People were going to ask. And you didn't feel like giving explanations – Maybe you could say you were sleepwalking.

You were leaning with your back against the door when a sudden knock hastily took you out your thoughts.

“Ada. You okay?” A muffled voice came from the other side. Was that Minho?

“Amm...Yeah...I was just sleepwalking.” Well that certantly sounded better in your head. You frowned at the lame answer.

“Ada – I know what happened to you” The silence quickly invaded the room. He knew? How?

You tried to overcome the shock by giving off a nervous laugh. “Wha-what are you talking about?”

“I need to go now, but we'll talk later.”

“Amm. Okay.” You responded doubtfully but weren't sure if Minho heard it.

He said both of you were going to talk later. But about what? There was no way he could have known about the nightmare you had. It was logically impossible. Maybe he meant something else?

You were slumped against the door, sitting on the cold floor with your hands to the sides. As much as you just wanted to stay like that all day – thinking about anything and everything at the same time – soon people would want to use the bathroom and if you desired a good shower it was about time to start day.

Whether you like it or not.

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

The dirt was starting to get into your nails and you growl. You hated when that happened but this particular seed needed to be planted carefuly and a shovel was no good in this case.

It hadn't been long since lunch but the sun was already setting, anxious to dissapear from the Glade. Lucky bastard.

You sat on your knees, sighing and wipping the sweat from your fourhead with the back of your hand. Despite having had a steamy shower that lasted almost twenty minutes, you were still cold ans dripping in sweat. Your muscles hurted too. Maybe you have a fever.

Once the seed was placed in a ten inches hole, you covered it with the soil you had remove five minutes ago. The pain was slowing you down, but you promised yourself to rest after two seeds. One more to go.

Your attention was suddenly caught by the builders running to the double doors of metal lying flat on the ground, covered in white paint, faded and cracked – a.k.a the box – after receiving a nod from Gally.

The tall builder had a deep frown, as always, and you thought if he was following your advice about not pushing himself too much.

“Ada, you comin'?” A shrilly voice came from behind you, making you quickly turn around to find Chuck running to the box as well.

“Where?” Should you know? Was a griever coming and you needed to hide? That thought cause you to shiver instead of laugh.

“The box is coming today!” He said a pitch higher than usual due to the enthusiasm washing over him. Well, couldn't blame him though, not many interesting things happened in the Glade.

“Catch me up later.” He nodded and follow the rest of boys who seemed to grow bigger in amount by the minute. Honestly, that was the worst way to receive a person as scared and disorientated as they are in that moment. It didn't take much effort to remember how suffocated you felt the day you arrived. First month, you made a mental note.

“Not going?” Gally's voice said from behind. Seriously they needed to stop. He was cautiously stepping over a the soil with no seeds or plants. You mentally thanked him.

“No. I'm not feeling very well – I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can take a break.” His frown returned.

“What are you doing here in the first place? You should be in bed.” You walked out the small square formed by flowers and empty spaces ocuppied only by soil, fenced with wires at half height.

“Is not as bad as it sounds, Gally. I'm fine.” It was bad and you weren't fine, but he didn't need to worry about you. You were causing enough problems and compassion was the last thing you needed.

Still, he didn't looked convince. You opened your mouth to say something else but your voice was cut off by a booming, ringing alarm that sounded from all directions. You clamped your hands to your ears, looking at the box as the siren blared, your heart about to thump its way out of your chest. Gally didn't seem affected by the sound, only receiving a glimpse to its direction, before returning to you.  
Relief flooded your chest that the Keeper didn’t seem to think the world was about to end – Even so, you were starting to get tired of being hit by waves of panic.

“She's here.” Gally announced.

“She? How do you know is a she and not a he?” It was true but, it sounded good to have another girl in the Glade.

“Well. You were the first girl and I assumed the creators will send girls from now on.” He scratched the back of his head while saying this.

A bunch of voices exploded at the same time, making it impossible to distinguish.

“You'd like that, wouldn't you?” You teased him with a sly smirk and he adverted your eyes.

“For a change.” Riiight, you thought but didn't mouth it. Instead, surprise filled your senses when something clinged on your lower back.

“Help me!” A muffled, tight voice plead, hiding his face. For a moment you wondered why Chuck was hugging you and asking for help but that made no sense and his voice was slightly different.

You tried to turn around and see the intruder but he moved along with you. His slim arms intertwined around your waist awake a strange feeling of protection for the kid that was desperately seeking for help, your help specifically. Gally's features were of confusion and he had backed away a bit.

“Hey. It's okay.” You patted his head and slowly realesed the pressure of his embrace so you could watch his face. He didn't seem to give in, though.

“Where am I?” He wheezily asked.

“Amm...I'm not the one that should explain that to you.” Rubbing small circles in the back of his hand helped to soothe his shaking muscles. Alby approched, with almost all the boys walking behind him.

You loosened up his embrace and he finally gave in. His big [E/C] eyes had tears bulding up and in less than a second he was sobbing. There was something in those eyes that was strangely familiar.

You patted his auburn and dusty wet hair while kneeling down in front of him. His chest violently moving by the uncontrolled sobbs that didn't promise to stop.

His mind full of distrust and confusion twitched a feeling of anger in your chest, but didn't know why. Obviously you held nothing against the broken kid; But maybe it was against the bastards that kept sending people here as if it was some kind of sick game.

“Shh. It's okay honey – No one is gonna hurt you here.” You assured him. Caressing slowly the warm tears from his cheeks. It was painfull to see him sad.

“She's right, Greenie.” Alby said a few feet away from him. You had forgotten that they were here. “Ain't nothing to worry 'bout.

Your hand rested on his cheek for a while and he appreciated that, by grabbing your wrist and staring intendly at your eyes.

“Where am I?” He seemed to have recovered a bit from the initial shock and you used that as a cue to stand up.

“It’s a long story, shank,” Alby said. “Piece by piece, you’ll learn—I’ll be takin’ you on the Tour now.” He held a hand out. “Name’s Alby.” He waited, clearly wanting to shake hands.

The little boy, not older than eleven, shook his hand eyeing him in the most untrusting way you've ever seen. You coughed trying to cover a laugh.

“Do you know your name?” He was taken aback by this question, looking at him as if that was the most ridiculous thing he could ask but slowly his features tense at the realization that he, in reality, didn't know.

“I...amm...My name...” He suddenly grabbed his head and frowned in pain.

“Hey! Don't force it. It'll come back sooner or later.” You said taking his hands away in an attemped to make him look at you.

He opened his eyes and a trail of a dim light flashed through those [E/C] orbs. His expression abruptly changing to a relaxed understanding. Why was he so attached to you?

“Ohh, you have competition.”

“This shank ain't usefull.”

“We had enough with Chuck.”

“How old is he?”

The voices of many boys gathered around the distressed boy did more harm than good.

“Which Keeper he gonna get?” someone shouted from the back of the crowd.  
“I told ya, shuck-face,” a shrill voice responded. “He’s a klunk, so he’ll be a Slopper—no doubt about it.” A dark-haired giggled like he’d just said the funniest thing in history.  
“Shut your holes!” the dark boy yelled. “Keep yapping and next break’ll be cut in half!”  
Alby's authority had the desired effect since the crowd fell silence.

“Come, the tour beggins now.” He started to move but then stopped when he realize the small being was not planing to follow him.

Instead, he turned his head and looked at your face as if asking for permission.

“You'll be fine, kid – I'm not going anywhere.” You assured, patting his back.

He stood there, doubtfully for a good thirty seconds and then reluctantly followed our leader.

The show was over and the crowd disintegrated, returning to their dutties. And as you were making your way to the box and peek if the creators had had mercy and sent you things, Minho entered the Glade from the Maze. The Runner stopped three steps in, then bent over and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He looked like he’d just run twenty miles, face red, skin covered in sweat, clothes soaked.

You remembered he had wanted to talk to you after your little 'crisis' but before you could wonder what he wanted, he collapsed to the ground.


	10. Mentholated Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for the delay but last week I had some troubles that gave me a writer's block but here's the chapter as promised.  
> And I want to thank SkyeBlue4U for letting me know that there's actually people that enjoy this story ^-^

You didn’t move for a few seconds. The boy lay in a crumpled heap, barely moving. What if something was seriously wrong with him? What if he’d been … stung? What if—

You snapped out of it—the Runner obviously needed help.

“Alby!” you shouted. “Newt! Somebody get them!”

You sprinted to the older boy and knelt down beside him. “Hey—you okay?” The Runner’s head rested on outstretched arms as he panted, his chest heaving. He was conscious, but you had never seen someone so exhausted.

“I’m...fine” he said between breaths, then looked to his side. “Who the klunk is that?”

“He’s the newbie.”

The Runner pushed himself up into a sitting position, his black hair matted to his skull with sweat. “Oh, yeah, it was today” he huffed.

Newt jogged up then. “What’re you doin’ back, Minho? What happened?”

“Calm your wad, Newt,” the Runner replied, seeming to gain strength by the second. “Make yourself useful and get me some water—I dropped my pack out there somewhere.”

But Newt didn’t move. He kicked Minho in the leg—too hard to be playful. “What happened?”

“I can barely talk, shuck-face!” Minho yelled, his voice raw. “Get me some water!”

Shaking his head in disapproval, Newt turned and ran off, presumably to get Minho some water.

You turned toward him. “He lets you boss him around?”

Minho shrugged, then wiped fresh beads of sweat off his forehead.

“What did you want morning?” The waiting was starting  to get you in the nerves.

“Oh, that —  wait for me close to the deadheads,  meet you there in an hour.”

“But Min-” You tried to protest but he was already sprinting towards the map room.

You sighed and wondered how long he was going to keep the mystery. You moved your attention to a distant Alby. His mouth moving, emitting a  soundless explanation to an even more confused little boy. Seemingly enjoying the fact that he wasn’t alone in all this.

The new boy or 'newbie' seemed to be sympathetic and you couldn’t help the feeling that you were going to be good friends.  
Even though, it was impossible to shake off the feeling that you knew him somewhere.

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

Why were this boys always late?  
An hour.  
An hour he said, two hours ago. Minho was going to get a piece of your mind once he got here, you thought while cleaning the dirt under your nails.

The sun had moved and trees were no longer projecting a long shadow over you. The warm air was starting to be absorbed by the close winter.

The sound of muffled steps over dry leaves announced the arrival of an asian boy.

“An hour, huh?” You muttered, arms crossed, refusing to see him. But you noticed from the outline of your eye his wet hair and the light scent of deodorant, did he...did he take a shower? While you were waiting for him?

“Well you see, the shower was busy and when someone says an hour...it’s always more than that.”

“Thank you very much for letting me know. Now if you excuse me I have better things to do.” You turned around and tried to walk away.

“Ada wait.” He grabbed your arm. You didn’t took notice of the cold you were feeling until the warmthness of his skin entered in contact with a fringe of yours. His thoughts suddenly cut by the realization of the same thing. “You’re freezing.”

“I’ve been here for two hours, Minho.” He shielded both of your hands with his and brought you closer. Apparently personal space wasn't acquaintance in his vocabulary.

Despite that, the heat emanating from his hands was comforting.

“Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Forget about it — But can you please tell me what you want?” He led you, correction, he dragged you to a log where he sat down, without letting go of your hands.

“I need to know exactly what you saw this morning.” He said as if it was a routine. You frowned and blinked a couple of times, confused by the question and definitely not wanting to remember one of your nightmares.

Funny thing, the nice and comforting dreams you had didn’t stay in your conscience for more than ten minutes. But nightmares were never going to leave. The desire of forget was enough to tattoo it in your mind.

“I...I rather not to talk about it.” Wishing to leave and thinking in a song to prevent the memories to appear, you tried to get up but he didn’t let go.

“Look, the reason I want to know...is because I’ve seen that face before.” He confessed. You turned your attention back to him. “The people that go through the changing, regain part or all their memories. And what they see...is not very pleasant.”

He was saying this but, you had never been stung and fortunately never went through the changing. But why was he saying this?   

“Medjacks told us it could be hallucinations caused by the high temperatures they experiment but, they always see the same.”

“Why are you telling me this? I have never gone through the changing.” Honestly, hearing that what’s outside is not better than this, is the last thing you needed.

A stinging pain made its appearance in your chest and you hoped for a solution. It was worrisome that you had grown familiar with it.

“I know. But the fear I saw in your eyes...tells me otherwise.” You couldn’t help to notice his eyes staring directly at yours.

“Are...are you suggesting that I went through the changing?”

“No. No, that would be impossible — But I’m sure you know more than what your mouth says.” He came closer and you stared in shock as he whispered — his mentholated breath warming your lips. “And I know, you remembered something.”

A broken twig and a tiny gasp unconsciously moved both heads to a side and the view of a small silhouette occupied your field of vision.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to...interrupt...I was just walking...and...I didn’t know, you guys were...amm...I’m leaving now.” He stuttered clearly embarrassed, turning on his heels and running back to where he came from.

“Wait, kid!” But he was already gone. “Shuck.” You whispered.

“And?” Minho wasn’t even slightly exalted, as if what happened seconds ago, never actually occurred.

You sighed, mentally preparing for what was about to happen. And you allowed the memories to come back.

“At first, it was a song. A lullaby I think...It kept repeating over and over until the words lost meaning and it was just a noise.” The song started to play in your head. “It was dark, I couldn't see anything. But then someone was standing next to me. And said that it was all my fault…” You took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. Minho noticed this and he gently pressed your hands. That’s when you realized he had never let go. “He had killed someone close to me. And I think that made me snap and I tried to mess with some kind of plans...But ended up in me being tortured.”

You looked down. You didn’t want to believe that, no. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t true. What was outside was better than this. There was probably people waiting for all of you. Your mom, your dad, a sister or a brother...maybe a boyfriend. This was just a test. Was it better?  Or were this walls containing a hell on earth...But why did that sound more convincing.

A hand ran across your cheek, and you didn’t know you were crying until he wiped a tear away.

“Sorry.” Why was Minho acting like this? Where did all of his sassiness go? “Did they...see the same thing?”

“It wasn’t that specific. It was more general.”

“What was that?” Scared to the truth, scared to reality, but in this moment you had no other choice than to know.

He sighed, probably wondering if he should say it or just ignored it, but he knew very well that you were different from the rest and deserved to listen. Minho ignored the part of his mind that wanted him to keep quiet.

“The memories are often fleeting, as most only recall bits and pieces of what had transpired in the past.” He ran a hand across his head, his eyes fixed on something behind you. You turned, following his gaze. The Deadheads. “Some people have gone insane after the changing. Mostly ended up in suicide.” You shudder at the statement. Recalling your memories...was it that bad? To the point of breaking you mind?...Why was everything so confusing…

“If it’s that bad, then why are we trying to get out?”

“This is not life, Ada. No matter what’s out there, we deserve to know and face reality. No matter how hard it is -- In my opinion, we’re better off having memories to forget than no memories at all.” You sighed and closed your eyes. It was true. No matter how hard it was, all of you needed to know. And together, you would be able to move forward.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

The constant cheers and laughs were good for a change and you left your mind drift away the troubles and forgot about them for a night.

Minho sat down next to you and handed you over a chicken skewer. You thanked him with a smile and continue your small talk. Since this afternoon that was all both of you had been doing, growing familiar with each other and getting used to his constant jokes and sarcasm. Something you would teased by copping his attitude.

“Hey greenie.” Newt caressed the new boys hair while sitting besides in a log in front of him, with a jar in hand. His brain slurring slightly some words. You remembered the time he made you drink from that thing and shudder at the thought of drinking from that again. “Any luck with your name?” He was sweating a bit and the little kid sulked even more about that fact, resting his head on your shoulder.

“No.” Was his short answer. The erratic glow that came from the bonfire highlighted shades of red in his auburn hair. It felt nice, to be warm and to have him by your side. Despite the fact that you just met him, it was strangely comforting.

“You will, don’t worry.” You whispered and he looked up, mesmerizing [E/C] wide open. Newt was eyeing you closely. Was he already drunk? Well, the slurred speech was a signal, and his clothes were drenched with sweat despite the cold weather.

You giggled and took another bite of the chicken.

“I’m sorry about what happened this afternoon.” The person leaning over your shoulder said. Turning your attention back to him, you thought about what he meant and then it dawned you. He had interrupted your conversation with Minho. Actually, it wasn’t such a big deal that deserved an apology, you had forgotten about it.

“There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“What happened this afternoon.” Asked a Thomas whose long shirt and pants were covered in dirt and sat on the log next to Newt.

“Minho was kissing Ada and I interrupted.” You heard what he said but it took you a few seconds to process what had come out from the kid’s mouth. He didn’t scream it, but it felt like it since a lot of heads turned in your direction. This caught Newt by surprise and choked with the alcohol that was streaming down his throat. He put both hands over his knees and violently coughed aiming to the ground.

“What!?” Thomas, Minho and you said at the unison. The skinny figure was taken aback by the sudden reaction and wondered if he had done something wrong.

“You kissed her?” Thomas hissed at Minho while Newt was trying to breath, still unable to say a word.

“It’s a mistake the kid — he was close to me but he didn’t — thought we were kissing but we were actually talking.” Minho and you said haphazardly at the same time, making it hard to understand. Your body, especially your cheeks, suddenly felt hot.

“Were you talking lip to lip? Because talking is not the same than kissing.” He raged at the information.

“We were just…,” You turned your head and looked at Minho. “talking.” But quickly regretted having done that because it seemed as if you were asking for backup on your lie.

“Very close to be talking.” The little human whispered and Minho and you shot him a cold glare. He fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat.

“What’s the big fuss about?” Gally had a chicken skewer and approached while giving it a big bite.

“The kid saw you two kissing, don’t you bloody lie to us.” Newt managed to say at last. Gally frowned in confusion and stared at him and then you two. You facepalmed yourself and grabbed your head, trying to find a way to convince this stubborn boys.

“You what!?” Gally’s frown deepened and shot daggers with his eyes at the asian boy, looking deeply offended. Why?

“Shank! Cut it out. I already told you that nothing happened!” Minho rose his voice and all of you were now the center of attention. You just wanted to dig a hole and stay there. How did this happened? How did a friendly reunion turned in a promise of a fight?

“Why would this kid invented that?” Thomas stood up and you knew that it was the time to put an end to all this.

“He  misunderstood everything — Kid, did you see Minho and I kissing?” With a faked calm you asked the uncomfortable boy. He shook his head. “I was just telling Minho about a nightmare I had last night. That’s it!” The tense atmosphere wasn’t dissipating and none of them said a word. Thomas knuckles were closed tight in a fist. “Anyway, why do you  care so much?” Thomas glare, directed at Minho, broke and was now looking at you with widened eyes.

“Yeah Thomas, you seem very angry. Is there any special reason?” Gally’s voice asked slowly but full of anger turning his attention to him. The bonfire casting a thin shadow over his wrinkled forehead due to a deep frown. Thomas turned and faced Gally who immediately tensed. Their quiet conversation fed the sensation of a future fight so you interfered.

“Guys! Guys! What is wrong with all of you?” You stood in the middle of them but they didn’t break their eye contact. “Are you all crazy? I don’t care about your reasons but can you please quit it? Nothing happen and that’s it. Goodnight.” Fortunately the public was conformed by a small amount of boys and the rest were reunited around two others fighting, not paying attention to what was happening here.

You stepped out of your personal circle and headed for the Homestead ignoring all the voices calling your name and asking for you to come back.

As you got close to it, the warm air formed by the bonfire disappear leaving you alone to deal with a freezing temperature. The path slightly illuminated by the hidden moon. You had had enough for a day and needed to give a serious thought about why everyone were so angry at the idea of you kissing Minho.


	11. Dance With The Devil

“Alby please! Just hear me out!” You followed him, getting angrier by the minute at his stubbornness.

“I said no. Ain't gonna keep discussing about it.”

“Alby listen.” You rose your voice exasperated. “The other day, Minho touched a poison ivy and it was hard to treat it without a serum. If you only allow me to go into the maze and retrieve samples, I'll be able to create more cures and medicaments. Which will make our life easier.” He stopped, carefully thinking but without looking behind. “It will be only   
once. I promise I won't go there again.” He let go a heavy sigh and his shoulders tensed up.

“Talk to Minho. If he says yes...I'll talk to the rest of the keepers to let them know the reason you are in the maze.”

“He's waiting for me at the entrance. We've talked yesterday and he told me every precaution I must have.” He turned around, the wrinkles around his eyes showing his tiredness.

“...Be careful, don't make me regret it.” You smiled and gently patted his shoulder.

“You won't.”

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

“Bread crumbs?” You asked. The old fairy tale popping into your mind.

“Bread crumbs.” Minho replied. “I'm Hansel, you're Gretel.” You couldn't help but laugh.

“You're aware that Hansel will be your new nickname, right?”

“What about me?” Thomas asked while walking behind both of you.

“You're the candy witch.” Minho said with extreme nature and your laughs muffled Thomas's protest. You stepped back and rested your arm behind his shoulder, bringing him closer to you.

“Relax Thomas, I still like you even though you're now a witch.” But the asian boy in front of him and you, didn't say the same. Instead, he was trying to stop his lips from grinning.You continued to walk in the same place, giving him a side hug and touching his hip with yours from time to time, accidentally. It wasn't a big deal but Thomas didn't think the same. He was feeling comfortably awkward if that makes any sense.

On one side, he enjoyed having you so close at the point were he was able to smell the rose perfume you had created. To feel your skin against his and your [H/C] hair brushing his cheek. He loved it. He loved feeling your presence so close to him, it helped his mind to relax for some reason.

On the other hand, he was growing greedier with every passing second. He wanted more and more from you, to the point where there was no limit existing and he wasn't sure if he could let you go. Because he was conscious of the way Gally and Newt looked at you, and despite his effort to ignore it, Minho was also in that list. And Thomas was reluctant if you'd feel the same way he feels for you. That's why he had tried to ignore it since you arrived. Forced himself to believe that it was his imagination. But with every little thing you did for everyone it was becoming harder to ignore your kindness, your loving nature and the peace your presence created in the Glade. However, what awoke Thomas's feelings and made his indifference fake, was your rebellious mind.

The fact that you couldn't follow rules without asking all the reason before doing it, reminded of him when he first arrived. You didn't just lower your head and said 'okay', you were trying to find a way to escape the same way the runners were. And you weren't selfish. Thomas knew that many of the people living there, would run without looking back, but you...you wouldn't even plan to leave someone behind, not even if it cost your own life. Because of this, he was aware that he didn't stand a chance, or so he thought.

But one thing was real. They wanted the same thing as Thomas. They wanted you. And if he doesn't force his feelings to change, he was going to have problems with his friends, because once he's sure he wants something, nothing can stop him.

 

“Hey lovebirds, hurry up. We don't have much time.” There was a hidden anger in Minho's voice but only Thomas noticed it, because he knew the reason.  
“Aah Hansel, you're such a buzzkill.” You patted his back and strode next to Minho but your legs froze as soon as your eyes took notice of a wall standing in front of you. “Oh my...this is beautiful.” The concrete wall covered by creepers and climbers. A yellow and red flower highlighting from the green and grey view.  
“This is first time someone says that when seeing a wall inside the maze.” 

“Well, they can't appreciate beauty the same way I do. And this, my friend, is a Blood Flower. It works very well as a worm repellent and I'm sure Newt will be happy with this.” Thomas came closer to take a look but didn't touch it. You took a scissor out of your pocket and cut it.  

“How do you know?” Minho was also looking but he wasn't as interested as the boy standing right beside you.

 

“I read about it last night.”

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

It had been hours and your hands and feet were aching. The bag you were holding was full of herbs and flowers that needed to be place in the right containers as soon as possible.

“We must return” Said Minho staring at his watch.

“Just a couple more minutes” You looked at him pouting. He shook his head, ignoring your faked sad face. Even though you tried the best you could.

“The doors will be closing in 10 minutes. We can't risk” You listened to him at the same time you were picking up a red flower, almost sure that it was useless. But you could find a 

purpose for it. “Are you listening to me?” He sound a bit mad.

“Of course. But now listen to me” You turned around. “I won't come back to the maze so i have to pick up every plant and seed i see, because you can easily eat a poison ivy like if it was an apple, so i can't rely on you in that way.” His face expression didn't change, it was like trying to convince a wall. 

“He's right Ada. I think you have enough...herbs to work something up.” Thomas said and your attention focus on him, his arms crossed in front of his chest looking rather nervous. Two against one, it wasn't fair.

As stubborn as you were, an idea came to your mind and you didn't ignore it. This would certainly pissed Minho and Thomas would find it hilarious, with time.

“You really want me to come back?” The asian boy nodded apparently surprised by your sudden changed of mind. “Then...You'll have to catch me first!” You started running as fast as you could and giggled.

“Ada, come back now!” You heard his angry yelling.

 

“Ada!” This time it was Thomas. His loud footsteps followed yours and let you know, without needing to turn, that he was chasing after you. Laughing, you replied.  
“You get angry so easily!” You weren't paying much attention to the places you were running to. The tall walls looked all the same and the light had decreased its power. The hallways were covered by a dim shadow which would increase in a matter of minutes. Your mind was set on not getting caught by Minho or Thomas, but slowly their footsteps decreased. “Giving up so fast?” You lowered your pace. No reply, huh? “Come on it was only a joke!” Your voice echoed, making it sound louder than it was. “Minho!” This time you screamed. Suddenly your eyes caught sight of a beautiful violet flower. “Oh shuck! A Red Clover!” You ran toward it like a kid seeing a candy. Although there were only two, it was enough. Carefully, you pulled the plant, trying to keep the root intact. You let out a tired noise from your mouth when you failed miserably the first time, but the second was the successful. “The flower without roots could be still useful if used tonight.” Lost in thoughts you said.

“Minho hold this for me, would you?” After saying this you realized that he wasn't next to you. That bloody piece of... “Minho! Get your sassy ass here this instant!” No replied. There weren't signs of Thomas either. Your heart beat faster. “Fine! Both of you win! Would you please come here!?” You hissed with uncertainty growing in your chest equaled by anxiety. Silence again. What if they weren't playing a joke on you? What if they had really lost sight of you? What if you were lost? What if the doors close and you were still inside? What if...STOP.

Picking up your bag as fast as you could, you ran toward the path you thought took while running away from them. The fact that everything looked alike didn't help in the slightest.

 

“Minho! Thomas!” A panicked scream escaped your mouth. “Where am i heading?” You whispered. Every path you took leaded to a dead-end. Tears filled your eyes as you remembered that doors were going to close in any minute. “Help!” You gave a last try hoping this time you would hear someone's voice. But as seconds passed by without answers, hopes were decreasing and fear invaded your mind.

Of course, that didn't stop you. You pushed your feet to run faster through every empty hall you spotted. But finding nothing as expected. Your erratic breathing echoing in the cracked walls.

Suddenly, something grabbed your back almost making you lose balance.

“Ada! What the shuck were you thinking!?” Shocked, it took a couple of blinks to realize that it was indeed Thomas. You had never been more happy to see him.

 

“Thomas, I'm so sorry.” You hugged him almost crying.

“We can hug later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here.” He grabbed your hand and started to run in a well-known path. You couldn't understand how he was able to know exactly where he was heading without thinking twice.

 

*

 

Meters away from where you were Minho was stepping out the maze hoping to find you there. He had lost track of Thomas and thought that probably he was already here with you. As soon as he was out, the doors started to close. Newt was running toward him with a smile on his face to greet him as he sometimes do, making sure that he was fine.

“Hey Min, where's Ada and Thomas?” That was the bomb. The question he didn't want to be asked. He felt the blood falling to his feet, making him dizzy. Newt saw the fear in his eyes and the sudden color running away from his face. He open his mouth to asked what happened but Minho quickly turned around just to find the doors almost closed and between them two silhouettes gasping for air.

 

*Minutes earlier*

 

Your heart stopped as you felt a great airstream pushed your body and filling your eyes with dust. 

“No no no, this can't be happening. Not now” Thomas mumbled with a strand of voice, the sweat dripping out his forehead.

“It's too late” Was the only thought that crossed your mind. Before being able to wink, you felt as the floor moved and a wall not far from you, started to move. “We were so close” You realized, feeling as your blood pressure lowered, making you feel nausea.

Both of you desperately ran faster, giving long strides, wishing that doors would move slower. As you turned a corner, you only noticed Minho's face from the Glade, since the doors were separated by ten inches from each other.

Thomas stopped and analyzed if it was able to fit in there but he would be crashed by the doors before he could step into the Glade. He frowned, showing fear and uncertain.

“Please, no...” You mumbled as you fell to the ground, hugging yourself. “Help!” You panicked. Sun was setting and for the first time you were scared of the dark, scared of what you would find in there. How do grievers look like? Will it hurt? Desperate sobs escaped and you didn't try to stop it. Fear, anger, sorrow, all of those feelings filled your mind creating a sickening mix.

It was all your fault. Thomas probably hated you now and he had a good reason. He was going to die and so were you. And it was all your fault.

A hand stood over your shoulder and you flinched, waiting for a hit, but that never happened. The sweaty hand didn't move, it just stood there transmitting a tenderness and protection you didn't deserve. Why?

“I'm...I'm so so sorry.” You managed to say in a cracked voice, feeling your back violently moving due to the sobs. 

"Ada ..." His voice was not full of hatred or anger. It was full of ... compassion. No, was it ... calm? This time the hand moved and placed under your chin, forcing your head up so it was looking at him.

"We're gonna get out of here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. "He tried to hide his fear behind an emotionless mask but his eyes were shining with panic. You nodded, aware that he was scare as you right now you could not burden, you needed to help.

“We gotta find a way to hide.” Thomas's face was as pale as the clouds above the two of you. His mind was making its best to think of something. Your whole body started to tremble slightly.

“We could...climb one of those creepers and stay there, hoping to pass unnoticed.” You nodded, it was a good idea. At this point, anything was a good idea. “Come. I know a high place.” He grabbed your sweaty hand and pulled from it. You followed trying to convince yourself that both of you were going to survive. 

With slight hopes, Thomas and you ran down the hallway and turned right, heading to one creeper he knew on too well. The sounds of crickets suddenly startled you but that didn't scared you, what did the trick was the sound of doors opening in the distance. You increased your pace and felt a tiny flash of hope as you ran into the tall creeper.

“It might work.” His trembling voice showed how scared he was, which made you feel even more guilty. Why were you here in the first place? You were a good for nothing...  
He turned, in an attempt to check if the thick plants coming from the grey wall was strong enough to hold his weight. But before he was able to do anything, you wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him into a tight embrace. His body stiffened at the sudden contact. You spoke softly, in an attempt calm him down.

“I'm really sorry Thomas...If we get out of here, I promise I'll do my best to keep all of us alive.” You trailed off, his body trembling slightly as your arms tightened around him. His body remained stiff, making you worry that probably you had lost his trust.

However, to your relief, his body seemed to relax and returned the embrace, rubbing small circles on your back.

“I told you, didn't I? This is not your fault. And for God's sake.” He pulled his head back, and his hand slide and cupped your face. “You weren't, aren't and will never be a nuisance.” He genuinely  smiled, as if the two of you were at the calmest place on earth. “Maybe you haven't realized yet, but you are very needed.” Your eyes widened slightly for a moment. “But in order for that to happen. We must survive.”

“Agree.” Something heavy disappeared from your chest and the cloud surrounding your mind disappeared.

“You go first. In case your about to fall, I'd be able to hold you.” Your eyes followed the altitude of the wall and swallowed hard. Without over-thinking it, you started.

You tought your arms were strong enough to help you up, i mean, you had climbed a lot of trees back in the glade. But, of course, reality was a different thing. The truth hit you like a buck of cold water. It was almost impossible to escalate using the rope made of plants. The twigs and sap stuck to your fingers and hand, making you frown as they deepen due to the strength used while climbing. You were only a meter away the ground and you already couldn't do it anymore.

Don't let go, please don't let go.

The rope stiffened as soon as Thomas's weight was also pulling from it.

 

“You're doing great Ada.” 

Gritting your teeth as if that would help, you continued, trying to use as an incentive that if you fall you would be grievers food, not to mention that you would break all of your bones.

Your hands burned and you put your feet against the wall, realising weight from your arms. It helped, but not enough.

You're almost there. You lied to yourself, but didn't stop, despite your blurry vision due to tears streaming of your eyes caused by pain. You kept on climbing, it seemed like hours. It was a lot harder than it looked like. After what felt like hours, you sighed as you reached the edge of the wall, thanking heaven because you didn't fall. But now going up the top of the wall was a different matter. 

Boosting your body with your feet you jumped and desperately hold a crack that was in the roof. Your heart throbbed like crazy as soon as there was a possibility of you falling.  
Using strength that you did not know you had, you finally managed to lay on the top of the wall safe and sound. Thomas's messy hair appeared a minute later. He was gasping for air with his face red. 

"Now what?"

"Now." He got up and made his way to a corner. "We sit and wait 'till dawn."

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

It was already night and the full moon lighted the hallways and the walls, making them look like come out from a fantasy book. It was scary but relaxing at the same time, of course it was the first time you've been there and hopefully the only.

You sat on the edge, pulling your knees against your chest and laying your head on them. You were on top of a wall, but there were taller walls around you, this was the only you could climb on.

You casted Thomas a glance. He was looking up at the stars, thinking.

“What are you thinking?” He didn't move. 

“Do you think someone is waiting for us out there?” Following his gaze to the incredible amount of stars visible that night, you felt a little melancholy. “Like...Are they watching the same star I'm watching now?”

Feeling too overwhelmed by its beauty, you rested your head over his shoulder. “There must be a place where we are needed and missed. We gotta believe in that.” Silence took place again for a few minutes. His arm, that had hung over his knee, moved over your head and he brought you closer to him, reassuring that you were beside him with a side hug.

“There is no way out the maze.” He murmured with a heavy sigh.

 

“...W-What?”

“The Maze, it doesn't have a way out.” He bowed his head. “We've travelled every perimeter, every inch...If there was a way we would have already found it.”  
This had to be a nightmare. Were all of you stuck in there...forever?

“No Thomas...T-That's not true. Look.” You searched for something in your pocket and came out with a piece of paper. “This...This is something I remembered.” You opened it and the things you had written the day of your attack were shown. Your hands were trembling, since when? “I don't know what it means, but there's something I'm positive...This contains the key to get out of here.” He was listening carefully and took the paper, narrowing his eyes due to the lack of light.

After three minutes of impatient waiting he lowered the paper. 

“I don't know what this mean...But is something I will discuss with Minho.” He folded it and put it on his jean pocket. “Thanks Ada.”

“For what?”

“Giving me hopes...again.” It was probably nothing, it was probably a joke your brain played on you. But thinking that maybe, just maybe, you could be an important part at finding a way to escape was enough for now. At this point, you rather believe in a pretty lie.

The moon moved a little after and hour passed, and it had been quiet, too quiet to be honest. A strange uneasy feeling invaded your chest and you couldn't get rid of it.

“You okay?” Thomas noticed you shifting from his embrace.

“Shh!” You felt the blood going down to your feet as a metallic sound cut the silent and stopped behind Thomas and you.

 

(You can play the song Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamin starting from here)

 

The two of you turned around slowly, as if this would make time pass by slower. As if anything existed until you laid your eyes on it, like a play bottom. You had heard descriptions of how a Griever looks like but nothing was compared to reality. It was a huge bulbous, dark creature, with many appendages such as spikes, shears and rods. His metallic legs made him look like a spider. He was staring at you, waiting, playing with your sanity. Your eyes were suddenly filled with tears.

Thomas reacted quickly and got to his feet at the same time he pulled from your arm with such a strength he almost threw you to the other side. The two of you started running to your left.

Hearing a whirring and clicking sound you realized the race had begun.

FLOAT.

This word suddenly emerged in your mind.

After four seconds running, praying for not to fall, Thomas jumped to the next wall followed by you. As soon as you reached it you twisted your ankle but didn't pay much attention since it didn't hurt much. You looked over your shoulder just to panic as you saw the Griever jumping the distance between the two walls with a disturbing ease.  
“KEEP MOVING.” His screams tainted with horror reached your ears.

You kept on running, attached to the plan you made in your head. Run as if your life depends on it, because it does. The clicking sound was getting closer and you increased your running, if that was even possible. The freezing air was cutting your skin and making your chest hurt as if you were breathing pieces of a broken glass.

The next wall was close, but the gap between both was bigger. Still, there was no other option, either you risk by jumping, or you stop running and kill yourself as the Griever catches you.

“Thomas...” He let go of your hand and jumped. His body landing with a dry noise.

CATCH.

You took your chances and with your heart in your mouth, you jumped as well. Losing all hopes as gravity demanded you before you could reach the next wall. You fell to the ground, feeling the vertigo sensation of a long fall.

“THOMAS” The last thing you saw were his eyes widened in shock and fear. He reached out for your hand but it was too late.

The first thing to touch the floor was your leg, but what made you feel nausea, was the crunching sound that accompanied it. A scream full of air and desperation escaped your lungs as the worst pain you ever felt invaded your senses. The scream resounded in the tall walls and you were absolutely sure that everyone in the Glade heard it. Tears streamed down your cheeks, blurring your vision. It was broken, your left leg was broken and the pain didn't seem to stop. Clenching your teeth you remember the thing that was following you as it entered in your sight. You got up as the thing ran to the place you were. Jumping on your good leg you head the opposite direction. 

“ADA!” Thomas's voice resounded in the distance, but you were in too much pain to answer. You needed to run.

BLEED.

You turned a corner, sobbing and having a hard time at breathing, but the thing jumped in front of you, cutting the exit. He tried to hit you with his leg but you dodged it and ran against a wall. Everything was more difficult than it should due to the darkness that was accompanied by a dim moonlight. His metallic leg made a huge hole in the wall. It was trapped in it, and you ran passing him by.

You managed to run through many hallways feeling as the burning pain ascended in your leg. You didn't know where you were going or how long you were going to be able to run until you passed out but you just kept on doing it, thanking for every second you were still alive. Until your fear became truth. A dead-end was in front of you. A surprised scream came out as you were pushed and threw with one leg against the wall that was five meters away of your place. You laid on your broken bone and screamed in pain. You started dragging yourself far from it, digging your nails on the ground, refusing to give up that easily. The Griever approached with upsetting slowness until you were under it.  
That was it, there was no escape. Suddenly he showed his tail, there was a needle on the tip. He aimed in your direction but as a reflex action you put your hand covering your face, with the palm in his direction. The Griever stung you on your wrist, due it was on top of your neck. But the wrist was so slim that the needle impaled your wrist, exposing the tip of it on the other side.

DEATH.

“NO!!” You screamed as the pain became worst, now on your wrist. A liquid was realised and felt on your skin as if it was water, Was that the poison? He took it out making it bleed even more. 

The Griever was staring at you, probably evaluating if you were still alive. But before a second could pass, there was a loud noise of something hard, hitting metal. You looked to your left and winked a couple times trying to get rid of the tears that were affecting your sight. It was Thomas, and he had a machete. His face was lost in anger, frowning and gritting his teeth to gain strength. The griever forgot about you and tried to hit him but as a last movement, he thrust the machete on his head.

The griever back away and growled in pain and without letting a second pass Thomas picked you up and ran on the opposite direction.

The only thing that kept you from passing out was the adrenaline. She forced you to stay awake, and lulling the pain for a couple of minutes you were allowed to run again.  
STIFF.Obediently, you followed his steps with an arm crossed over his shoulder, leaning half of your weight over him. You felt a chill running down your spine as the Griever snarled and started searching for you. You increased your pace. Walls were moving and you hoped that it wasn't another Griever ready to enter on scene.

“Get in!” He screamed pointing the hole on the wall. You did as said and watched as he grabbed some plants along that were not far from the place where you were going to hide and he laid next to you, repressing a scream because you accidentally hit your leg with a piece of rubbish.

Instantly you covered Thomas and yourself with the plants. Blood was staining everything and your shivering body didn't help. That's for sure, if a Griver didn't kill you, you would bleed to death, but at least it would be less painful. 

Thomas's hand covered your mouth and he brought you closer. You didn't notice you were loudly sobbing until he place his index finger over his lip, telling you to keep quiet. With a slight nod you did your best. The warm tears were wetting his hand and this killed Thomas on the inside.

Just as you stopped, the familiar clicking sound entered your ears. He decreased his pace as he spotted your blood on the floor. You did the best you could to stop your trembling but fear was more powerful than any encouragement thought you could have in that moment.

Your body was aching way too much, but what made it worst was the fact that you couldn't allow yourself to move. The Griever was standing right next to you and you could see his eyes on you.He continued to walk away from you, clearly not noticing your presence. Maybe only you could see him and in the moment you thought he was staring at you he obviously saw only plants.

Your mind relaxed as you heard the sound further away from you until you couldn't hear it anymore. Thomas's shaky hand released you.  
Sobs escaped as adrenaline abandoned you and left you on your own. It was an electrical and constant pain in your leg. You felt dizzy and everything around started to spin, making you attach your hands to the floor immediately. 

“Ada...Please stay with me, please.” He removed the plants from your body and his eyes went down to your leg. His trembling increased as he stared in shock the damage. 

“Shit...Ada listen to my voice. Don't go, please.” He made no attempt to hide his wobbly voice. Your face was pale and cold when his hand rested over your cheek. He was crying, Thomas was crying. He was really scare. He couldn't lose you...not you.

“Thomas...I don't feel very well.” Your sight was tainted with dark spots, the light around you slowly fading away.

“I know baby I know. But you're gonna be fine. Just don't fall asleep.” He wasn't sure if he should do a tourniquet. Dammit, he didn't even know how to do that. “What should I do?” The panic you knew he was feeling gave you some spare moments of conciousness.

“Get them...out of here.”

“W-What? No! You're coming with us.” At this point he was uncontrollably sobbing.

“I-I'm sorry.” You smiled to him and felt as your mind drifted into a deep sleep.

“Ada...Ada...Ada!” His weak mind broke into pieces as soon as he realize he needed to do something to stop the bleeding. Otherwise, you would bleed to death. “Please...Help me.” He whispered, tearing a piece of his shirt and trying to remember the time he saw Jeff doing it. “I don't deserve being this close to you...I don't deserve you Ada. But please, stay with us, please. We need you...I need you.” He had never been as scare as he was right now with the idea of loosing you.

PUSH.


	12. When The Light Falls To The Cliff

The walls collided, with shreds of dust falling from the top and on Minho’s hair, who was standing facing it. Eyes wide in shock, hands closed in a tight fist. The image of his friend and the woman he had feelings for printed on his mind as the terror to the unknown reflected in their faces; Grievers, blood, death; The unthinkable words, added to his damn imagination, made havocs with his soul.

“Minho,” Newt’s voice called from the distance, or maybe he was behind him. He couldn’t tell between reality anymore. “where’s Ada and Thomas?” His shoulders slouched and holding his breath, he rose his hand against the wall.

A few seconds of silence were accompanied with the whistle of the air that crashed against the Glade, that was completely covered by shadows.  
“ALBY!” Newt reacted and sprinted to the Homestead, ignoring his aching leg. But there was nothing else to do. Both of them knew it, but accepting it was a completly and more painful task.

Chuck and the newbie were chatting in one of the hammocks after they had finished their works. Both heads rose at the same time, staring at Newt whose face was twisted in horror. They felt a pinch of fear when the cool and collected second-in-command was running with a marked limp across the Glade. Something was wrong. They exchanged apprehensive glances, their conversations no longer important.

“What’s going on?” Newt entered the Homestead disturbingly fast. Gally, who was chopping wood, heard the screams and quickly dropped the axe, and emerged from inside the woods.

“I don’t know,” Chuck replied, quickly getting up, as a warrior preparing for war. Since the newbie’s arrival, he no longer felt as the youngest glader. Because, according to his ‘observations’ Chuck was taller than him. And no one dared to break his sudden happiness,  in spite of being aware that they had the same high.

Gally ran, without looking at the young boys. Deep inside of him, dark thoughts were telling him that something bad had happened to you, but he didn’t want to believe it, no, it couldn’t be true.

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

The smell of food twisted Newt’s stomach and he just ignored it. He hugged himself. Hatred dissolving all hopes he ever had. Thomas was gone....you were gone. Good people that only wanted to get out of here, so easily taken from his side. He started to think that maybe he was created to be alone. What did he do? What crime did he commit in order to receive a punishment like this one? He felt useless and a bitter laugh escaped his lips at the thought that he was such a good for nothing that he couldn’t even kill himself correctly.

Angry tears fought their way to his eyes and he blinked them away quickly. He rose his head and focused on a figure sitting against the maze’s wall. Minho’s head was slumped over his knees, making an impossible task to see his face, but the frequent tremors of his shoulder revealed just how destroyed he was.

Newt knew he didn’t do it on purpose, of course he didn’t! But this time, he couldn’t bring himself to place a hand over his shoulder and say that everything was going to be alright, the beautiful lie that kept them separate from chaos. The promise that their situation was going to change and that they’d look back and laugh at this. But he was tired, tired of the creators playing with them, as if they were inside a sick game.  

He let himself fall against the tree and placed his hand over his tight chest. It hurt too much. The light conversation coming from one of the Homestead’s windows revealed those that had enough appetite, even though they could be counted with the fingers of one hand.

Chuck and the newbie, locked themselves in their rooms and haven’t come out since then. But the muffled sobs and screams were enough to leave them alone.

“Everyone’s making an exaggerated fuss about it.” Someone said while stepping out the Homestead. “Now that we finally got rid of that annoying girl, I don’t know why we don’t have another bonfire.” Every single word that left his lips felt as if they were squishing Newt’s heart, and anger blurred his mind and thoughts.

“Don’t say that, I liked her.” The person walking beside Newt's target replied. He opened his mouth ready to answer but it was cut off by a hoarse voice that even surprised the speaker.

“Don’t you dare...talk about her like that.” He warned. Both heads quickly turned to the voice’s direction.

“What was that?” He asked in threatening manner.

Newt got up, without looking up, casting a shadow over his eyes.

“I said,” He repeated, feeling as all his patience and reasoning finally crumbled and was dragged along the winter’s breeze. “shut your mouth...and don’t you dare mention her name with your filthy lips.” He stood menacingly in front of him, burning his eyes into his. Showing just as much hatred he was feeling. The tension floating between the two of them could be cut as if a it was a wire.

The third person stepped in front of Newt, pushing his friend aside.

“There’s no need to fight Newt. He’s just an idiot.” The dim light casted by the full moon wasn’t enough and Newt was having a bad time trying to see his surroundings.

“What!?” He approached once again but the brown haired boy turned around and locked eyes with him, which made him stopped.

Newt knew it wasn’t going to do any good fighting right now. He was tired, and doing that, wouldn’t eliminate those words from his mind. It’d only give him a ticket to the slammer.

He closed his hands in a tight fist and turned away. Ignoring the voice inside his head that was telling him to punch his face so he won't trash talk about you ever again.

His mind suddenly stopped when a piercing scream came from the maze. It was you. Minho’s head rose immediately, showing him that it wasn’t a fragment of his imagination. Newt felt his heart sank in his chest, when a strong pain invaded it. A lump in his throat prevented the desperate sobs to come out as tears quickly streamed down his cheeks. The impotence and frustration he felt, for not been able to do anything, were enough to send him on edge and fell to the ground on his knees.

“Enough...please, make it stop.” He whispered reducing his body to a trembling ball.

He shuddered when a little hand touched his back. Looking over his shoulder he found Chuck's face, stained with tears. Without thinking twice, he grabbed him and hugged him tight. Chuck also loved you. Newt couldn't believe how much you can love a person, how life can become so exciting and pretty when you met the right people. You gave him the hope that he was never able to find on his own. And now it was taken away.

“Will she come back?” His voice sounded turned off due his face was against Newt's chest. The little boy still had hopes, or maybe he needed someone to confirmed his fears.

“I don't think so” Was his only replied.

“I don't want that” Chuck backed off a little, staring at Newt's face.

“Me neither” He could hear walls moving, but no sings of you anymore.

 

On the other side of the Glade there was a black hair guy with deep green eyes leaning against a tree, far from everyone. The silence helped him process everything that had happened in less than twelve hours.

He closed his eyes just to remember the moment you were humming a song and were separate by inches while slow dancing with him.

He remember how focus you were, always taking serious the things you do, did. Your voice, your touch, your smile when he did as you told and result in a good dancing according to you. The sound of your laugh was now replaced by the sound of your screams. The screams he heard minutes ago. They will forever haunted his mind.

He opened his eyes and felt tickles on his cheek, he touched it and realized he had been crying. Gally quickly wiped them out and looked around to make sure he was alone. He wasn't going to let anyone see him cry, and he wasn't going to cry, no. He was the strong.

“It's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak, it only proves that you are a good person.” He remember the words you once said to the newbie.

With this, tears started to come out again, with our without Gally's permission. This was the actual reason why he wouldn't let people come closer. This is why he had an internal barrier. You had managed to break it down, you had found things inside of him that not even he knew he had. You showed him the light he didn't know existed. And now it was gone and you along with it.

It wasn't fair, dammit, it wasn't shucking fair. He slid against the tree, until he sat in the ground. His eyes were staring at the infinite. There was this pression on his chest that wouldn't go away. It was painful, and it was the reason why tears wouldn't stop.

He covered his face with his hands and started to sob. If only you were here to comfort him, with your floral perfume and your positive view of life. No, the correct sentence would be, if only you were here.


	13. Don't Go

The surgery had started for the short and pudgy kid that was the next to be thrown to the Maze. You closed your eyes and sighed feeling useless and impotent. You loved him very much. He was the same age as your brother and practically another member of your family.

Stepping out of the small cubicle, you wiped your mouth with the sleeve of a white shirt. The lunch hadn’t stayed long in your stomach and the bitter taste was still longing over your tongue.

 

“Water.” You murmured as your eyes locked over a tap under a long mirror, which reflected your slender figure caused by poor eating and [H/C] held in a almost perfect braid. You frown at the sight of a white lab coat, which made you look as if you were part responsible for the torture this boys were suffering in order to get a yet-to-try medicine. Although it wasn’t going to last much longer.

You washed your face, rubbing your eyes intently, and drank some of the water with the palm of your hand.

 

“[Y/N]” A soft voice came from the door. Your eyes followed the sound and sight of an identical person standing under the door threshold. The skin surrounding her eyes was tensed and you caught a glimpse of fear and worrisome flashing through them. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Annie.” It was a lie. You were scared and anxious. Your twin sister knew that but said nothing, only crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry that I involved you.” She took a few steps forward and stood behind you. Your eyes were fixed over the sink.

 

“I’m your sister. If we’re gonna escape, we’re gonna escape together. I'm not gonna leave you behind” Her plan was crazy, and most likely was going to get both of you killed, but you'd rather die trying than having your memories erased. The few memories of happiness with your family were the only thing that helped you get up everyday.

 

Your body stiffened when two arms wrapped, tightly, around your waist. Feeling her rapid breathing over your nape. Her hands were shaking lightly so you put yours over hers, ensuring her that everything was going to be okay, even though you were more scared than her. The white and sickening shadow falling from the emergency lights illuminated the scene, and you closed your eyes tired of seeing so much white.

 

“I’m scared too, Annie.” Her arms tightened and you forced her to released you only to turn around and hug her as well. “But Cody shouldn’t come. It’s too dangerous.” You said as her head snapped up.

“We can’t just abandon him! We’re his only family left!” She let go and said in a hissed whisper so no one could hear the conversation.

“We don’t even know what’s out there anymore. We don’t know where we’re going if we get out!”

“ ‘When’ we get out.” She corrected you, making you realized that your lack of fate had reflected on your words. She scowled. “You don’t even have a bit of fate, do you?” She looked betrayed and even more frightened as her chest went up and down faster.

 

A heavy sigh left your mouth. “We’re just a few, against people with guns. I won’t lie saying I’m one-hundred percent confident that we’ll get out and live to tell.” She didn’t say anything and the room was silent for some long seconds. You stared at her eyes but lowered your gaze, not knowing how to tell her about the terrible feeling you had. “I don’t want to loose you, Annie.” You whispered as tears rolled down your cheek. She came closer and gently whipped them away with her soft hand. You held it against your face.

“Me neither [Y/N], but if we stay, that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Do you think I want to forget the nights when I sneaked into your room and stayed up until high hours at night talking about how our life was gonna be after all this was over? Talking about who we’d date, and making bets for the next day?” You listened, trying to swallow the lump on your throat that caused more tears. “And when we started inviting Cody? One day we didn’t sleep at all. We talked all night under the sheets using a flashlight.” You hugged her, clinging on her, as if you were clinging on life, because she was that to you along with your little brother. Her back started shaking uncontrollably and sobs filled your ears, were they hers or yours? “That’s why I need you with me. I need you” You kissed her cheek and nodded, hating the feeling inside of you that said ‘enjoy as long as you can’

 

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

 

The loud alarm sent a chill down your spine when the red light showed you the hallways. Annie was leading and it looked like she knew exactly where to go. You had long stopped asking where she got that gun from.

 

The white hallways were now tainted red, and the fast steps coming from behind you, part from the boys following, part from the guards chasing after you, forced you keep running despite the feeling of your lungs being on fire.

 

“THIS WAY.” Annie screamed and turned around a corner. It was too late to back out now. With every second passing the amount of air entering your lungs was getting smaller. Black dots joined your field of vision and Cody tightened his grip over your hand.

“DON’T LET HER GET TO THE DOOR.” Someone shouted. As you reached a white gate Annie paled when she saw a lock which required a code in order to open. We’re lost.

 

All of you stopped and Annie stepped in front of you and Cody pointing her gun at the group of men that were pointing at us. We didn’t stand a chance against them.

“Open the door Janson.” She hissed and your head searched for the well known face. He had risen his hands in surrender and had a smirk tugged on his lips. You frowned at how much you wanted to punch his face and erase it for a long time.

Too late to back out.

 

“Annie, you know I can’t.” She moved the gun forward gritting her teeth. You hid Cody behind you and he hugged your waist, something he always does when he’s scare.

I’m sorry Cody.

“Open the fucking door!” She screamed but blood went down to your feet when the sound of a feminine voice resounded in the tense atmosphere. Janson tilted his head, listening carefully. A terrible feeling twisted your stomach when his eyes fixed on Annie before nodding.

 

Time didn’t allow you to turn and cover Cody’s eyes and ears.

 

Time didn’t allow you to shout her name, telling her to run.

 

Time didn't allow you to ask for forgiveness so you could all return to where you were just a few hours ago.

 

But what time did allow you, was to watch as Janson gave a silent order and a soldier point his gun at Annie, pulling the trigger without hesitation.

“ANNIE!” She pressed the hole in her chest dumfully. Her eyes wide in shock and fear.

“A new variable has been created. Let’s see how her brain works as a response to crippling fear.” He said to no one in particular. Cody let go absently trying to understand what was going on.

 

“No no no, Annie please.” You caught her in mid air as she was falling before hitting the cold surface. All of first aid steps you knew were suddenly forgotten and your mind just stopped thinking. “Janson, please help her, please. I’ll do anything, please.” He stared with a blank expression, not showing signs of intending to help. He was the one that gave the order.

“[Y/N]” Annie whispered as blood flooded from her mouth. Your eyes widened and rapidly pressed the wound, knowing that this was the end for her. Tears streamed down your cheeks. “Get out of here. Take Cody,”

 

“No please you can’t die!” You winced when a strong headache took place caused by your rapid heartbeating. “Not you.”

Blood was quickly flooding from her abdomen and a sad smiled crossed her face, however, it quickly disappeared along with the focus of her eyes. You stared down at her, without blinking. Her body was heavier and the lifeless look she was giving to you would be imprinted on your mind, forever. It was something hard to swallow and you still couldn’t accept the fact that she was dead.

“I’m going to kill you.” You whispered, heartbroken as soon as you heard Cody’s sobs.

 

“Say that again, [Y/N]” Janson mocked and kicked the gun far away from both Annie and you.

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.” You jumped, feeling sick and about to pass out. But somehow, it was faster enough in order to punch Janson right on his nose with a strength you had never experience.

Annie is gone.

He gasped and took a step back but a kick on his stomach in less than two seconds made him cough and his smile was gone.

 

You won’t be able to hug her ever again.

 

A guard grabbed your arm but you quickly took his and twisted in a sickening position, gaining a scream and forcing him to take a step back.

 

She won’t be there to calm you down when you're having a panic attack.

Your vision was completely blurred by tears, making you wonder how you were able to move like that, and fight the way you were fighting. Truth was, emptiness and anger were the only things that kept you from breaking down.

When a gun hit your head and something wet dripped down from your temple, you didn’t even flinch, kicking the knee of another man who stared at you with wide eyes. Probably wondering how the bleeding in your head didn’t affected you. Your body was in autopilot.

 

“BRING HER BACK!” You screamed, turning to face Janson, who was looking at you covering his nose with blood dripping down his face. It was impossible, you knew and he as well. You ran to where he was and his eyes widened before returning to his angry frown. Grabbing the collar of his shirt and gritting your teeth, you hissed. “Bring her the fuck back. You took her away from me! NOW YOU BRING HER BACK!, or I swear, I SWEAR, you’re going to regret this.” You managed to blurted out with s brittle voice. His eyes focused on something behind you and then on your watery [E/C] eyes.

 

“She was just another variable.” He spat taking his hand away, revealing a bloody and broken nose. You felt as a knife was plugged on your heart, only that there was nothing there. Adrenaline left your body and the last thing you heard was your name being screamed by a thin voice before something hard hit your head and darkness receive you once again.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 

The repeated bouncing of your body was starting to be annoying. You were trapped in a black shadow and your mind drifted from consciousness to unconsciousness in a matter of seconds, making the act of stepping into the light impossible.

Sound slowly entered your ears and something in particular caught your attention. Uneasy and agitated breaths made you frown in confusion. A minute ago you were next to your sister, and now? Your head hit against something firm and soft and as you were about to reach into the light a glimpse of pain tickled your leg and went slowly up covering every inch of your body.

“Tommy!” A voice with a well known thick accent screamed.  And you wondered why Newt was there.

“MEDJACKS!” The muffle sound against your ear woke your senses completely, giving you full control of your body and pushing unconsciousness away. The light quickly disappear along with the voice of someone calling your name. Darkness was absorbed by sunlight entering through your closed eyes and memories of what happened before remembering your sister overflowed your mind and you felt like crying. You were alive, why? How? It was as if an explosion took over inside your head and you were abruptly brought back to reality. Pain didn’t take long to gnaw your leg and your eyes snapped open. “Ada, hang in there.” Thomas said. His face was twisted in fear and tainted with dry blood. He was carrying you in his arms and the bouncing you had experience and the one that caused you nausea, was his rapid running towards the doors once they opened. It was early in the morning, you noticed with the shadow covering the Glade and at how his breath misted in front of him as he gasped for air.

“What the suck happened to her leg!?” Gally’s voice forced your head up only to meet a group of boys coming from the distance, including Jeff and Clint. Despite the unbearable pain stinging your leg, you remained calmed and didn’t feel like moving, or responding when Gally said how happy he was to see you.

“Ada! Oh, bloody hell! Your leg.” Your eyes followed Newt’s gaze and the image of your bruised and twisted bone made you clench your teeth in anger. Thomas didn’t let go, despite the attempts of the blond trying to hold you instead.

“Take her upstairs, immediately!” Jeff yelled after watching in horror the possible fracture. “Ada, how are you feeling? On a scale of 1 to 10, how much does your leg hurt?” The question entered your ears but you were too tired to answer, too tired to focus your sight on one thing. Because if you opened your mouth, the death of your sister would become real. Despite having seen her in a dream you knew it was real. And you were tired, no, exhausted,so you'd rather remain silent, pretending that you were still trapped in the shadow, where you couldn't think or feel anymore.


	14. Update

Hello beautiful people!

First of all I must apologize since it’s been almost a year since I last updated. I started university and I didn’t have time to do anything but to study. And when I did have time, I wasn’t inspired TT-TT. I appreciate from the bottom of my heart every single comment that was left in this novel, they are the reason as to why I’ll continue it ^-^. The next chapter will be ready soon, I just need to ask something. Who do “you" want to be with?

Newt?  
Thomas?  
Gally?  
Minho?  
Teresa?  
Anybody that is not on the list?

Comment your answer and the most voted will be

Love you all and thanks for still being here❤


	15. The reason I stayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo theree. How are you amazing people doing? I'm happy to announce that... it happened, it finally happened...I finished this chapter!!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long wait but my laziness plus all the things I have to study kill my inspiration. But the fact that you're still keeping up with this story goes to show how amazing all you are and it gave me the streght to continue this story.
> 
> I also love every comment you left. It gives me a lot of happiness so thank you :) <3
> 
> I haven't watched The Death Cure because, like an idiot, I thought its release was on february. And when I checked, it wasn't at the cinemas anymore TT-TT
> 
> I did watch Call Me By Your Name and it was absolutely beautiful, except for the final. I cried my eyes out.
> 
> Alright, remember I asked who you wanted to be with? Well, I have the results and I'm glad to say that the winner is... GALLY. But since all of you are so amazing, you will all be satificed, how? You'll see ;) And by all, I mean the ones that want Newt, Thomas, Minho and Teresa so don't worry
> 
> Now lets get to the chapter, shall we?

If I don’t move, they won’t know I’m here. 

If I don’t speak, she will still be alive.

If I don’t see, I won’t be trap anymore.

If I don’t hear, the voices will go away.

If I don’t scream, there will be no pain.

If I don’t breath, this will no longer be real.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I should have taken care of her.” Thomas's dismayed voice resounded in a place that smell strongly of mold. Your consciousness slowly returned you the control, but something inside your head told you not to open your eyes, to keep them shut. Otherwise, Annie’s death would be real. 

The shadow of the thought didn’t have words, but it was enough to tighten your chest with an empty feeling. You tried to hold them in, but a drowned sob escaped your dried lips. Despite this, you neglected a voice of common sense, coming from the depths of your mind, begging for you to open your eyes.

“Ada! It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Annie is dead.

Your watery eyelids flew open and you sat straight away, only to regret it when a maddening pain was shot in your leg. You were obliged to focus your attention on bloody bandages and a wood plank keeping the bone in the right position. Thankfully, they had already accommodated it and you wouldn’t have to endure more pain (if that was possible) when they moved the tibia back to its place. You tried to apply pressure in order to decrease the stinging pain but a pale hand with long and slender fingers withdrew it.

“Don’t.” Was his short answer. With a greater effort you fully opened your eyes, since they were puffy making it hard to focus, and with just a glimpse, blonde hair was enough to know who was holding your hand tightly yet gentle. “Your leg is fine now. We asked for antibiotics to the box and fortunately Cint knew how to treat this kind of wounds. It’ll take some time, but you’ll be able to walk again without crutches.”

“I should be happy then.” A cold, hoarse voice left your mouth running a chill down Newt’s spine. “We’re still trapped here, I almost have no memories and the ones I have are too painful to even think about. My leg is broken and my wrist is twisted. We’re guinea pigs with who knows what for. But I should be happy because I’ll be able to run again in a few months.” When you said the last sentence, your heart was beating fast enough to give you a headache. 

Newt’s eyes were wide open in disbelief, same thoughts crossing his mind. This wasn’t you. This Ada wasn’t the kind and loving Ada he fell in love with. Your [H/C] was still soft and silky, your skin was still warm and making him want to caress it all day, your facial structure was still the most beautiful he had ever seen. But there was something in your eyes he had never seen before. They were darker, as if a shadow was preventing the real color to be seen, with a glimpse of deep sadness.

He didn’t know how to respond. You smiled, making things only worse. It wasn’t a tender smile, it was empty, the contrary of happy, lacking of sanity.

“I want to be alone, please.” The dim glow falling above you in an early sunset showed the power these events were having on you. With a lowered head and slouched back, Newt got up glancing at Thomas who was standing next to the window.

“Ada I-”

“I SAID GO.” Thomas jolted at the sudden scream and not wanting to make things worse, he followed Newt, not before allowing himself to peek one last time. Your face was twisting with anger and sadness, and he felt something break inside of him.

She hates me. Thomas thought feeling his chest tightening at the mere idea.

When the door closed, your eyes fell to your hands feeling your heart stop when a red and viscous substance covered them. This couldn’t be real, your wrist wasn’t bleeding, neither was your leg. You rose your hand so the light would stop hitting your eyes and was now illuminating it. 

No, it couldn’t be, this blood belonged to.-

“Annie.” A light whisper escaped your lips before you realized you had talked.

“[Y/N]” A familiar voice growled from the left corner. Your eyes, opened wide, refused to see what was standing there. But from the corner of your eye, the silhouette of a person that wasn’t there a few seconds ago was enough to send chills running through your spine. But the reason of why your heart stopped at the sight wasn’t because of the blood dripping from her chest, or her unnatural pale, glowing skin. No, it was because the owners of those dead eye. Those eyes that used to be filled with love and life, were now full of blood and hatred.

“An...nie?” You barely managed to say but the sound got lost as you realized what was happening. Her eyes did some weird twist until they were placed over you. Narrowed as if you had done something wrong, which you had. 

“Why?” Silence took place between the both of you, only interrupted by the gust of wind hitting your window, begging to get in. A tear rolled down her cheek and you would have believed her sadness if she weren’t smiling like a maniac. “Why are you still here [Y/N]?” The pain in your leg was far from being noticed.

“What...what do you mean?” The tremor in your voice was too obvious, but you shouldn't be scared of your own sister, right?....right?

In less than a second she disappeared in the shadows just as the sun was setting. You unsuccessfully tried to calm the beating of your heart as it looked like it was going to escape the cavity of your chest. But, even if you had achieved that small task, it would have been all in vain the moment you felt a chilly air coming from your left side. 

Hesitantly, you turned your head only to be received a clearer view of her face. Her blood curled face had her blue pulsing veins at clear sight. Her parted lips gave a small view of rotten teeth. As if she were some kind of...zombie. Her eyes...weren’t there, just empty sockets.

“Why did you betray me?” Your heart dropped inside your chest. The narrow room was suddenly lacking air and it was hard to breath. She was right. 

“I’m sorry. Annie. I’m so sorry.” Tears started to stream down your cheeks and she tilted her head to her right looking confused. You felt her stare at you, in spite of not having something to stare with. You waited, holding your breath and trying to adapt your eyes since the sun was setting at an unnatural speed.

Her lips curled in a twisted smile again and a guttural sound came out of her mouth. “It’s time to remember [Y/N].” As soon as those words left her, she merciless accomplished her silent promise by grabbing your wrist and a shock of electricity ran through your whole body.

“No!! Let me go!!” You unsuccessfully tried to take away her hand only to gain in result a strong headache. Images were passing by at the speed of light in your head and feeling of overwhelm numbed you and twisted your stomach. Voices and flashes of light blinded you, consumed you. 

“Do you remember [Y/N] the song we used to sang? To remember? No.” She climbed on top of you and her weight was too realistic in order to be a dream. Everything was too vivid...everything was a nightmare. “Of course you don’t remember, you let them win, you betrayed me.” She said grasping your neck with her free hand. The last breath you took tasted like rotten meat. “And I’ll make you pay.” Darkness embraced you, only a dim orange glow coming from the hallway illuminated Annie’s curves as she was gently trying to kill you. 

“Flying was the bird.  
Loudly, his wings hit the air.  
Over the river.  
A person was swimming.  
Tired, she lay on the grass.”

She whispered to your ear, rising goosebumps through your spine as she did so. Trying to push her away was useless since she was stronger than you. With that in mind, you look at your sides and a beam of light passed in front of your eyes as soon as you saw a vase with beautiful lilies in it. You quickly grabbed it and smashed it against her head. 

She growled and fell to her left. Immediately you knew this was your only chance. You pushed yourself to the opposite direction and hit hard the floor with a dry sound and a loud scream. You looked up, the sight of her face twisted with anger made you flinch even before she did something. 

“You’ve been such a bad girl.” She snarled. Sobbing, you tried to crawl away as fast as you could but she was faster than you, and pulling your hair, she laid on top of you. “Now you’re going to hear me out, bitch.” She murmured inches away from your ear.

“NO no, please.” You whimper, feeling as the world was tearing apart. The world...had torn apart. Cranks. “Annie, stop please. I beg you. DON’T MAKE ME REMEMBER.”

“...” She let go of you, and stood up. “You don’t want to remember?... I’m sorry [Y/N] but you have to come back. You need to suffer as much as I did.” She said with such ease that turned your blood cold. This was too much, an endless nightmare. “Do you want to die [Y/N]?” 

Yes, yes, yes, yes, “No.” You breath out. She was dressed with a white coat dirty and bloody. She smiled.

“Remember the song, [Y/N].” Your eyes widened when she pulled something out of her pocket. A glimpse of light got caught on the sharp object and you broke down in a cold sweat. Dizzy and nauseous you started to back away but she ran and grabbed you by leg, pulling you in the direction you were trying to escape. 

“No, Annie, PLEASE don’t do it.” Your sight was blurry and even as open as they were, you couldn’t see anything. You tried to crawl away but she was just too strong, dragging you as she was cursing the fact that you were being so childish. “I beg you.” You sobbed this words out but instantly shrieked and tried to escape at any chance when the knife was stabbed on the floor at barely five inches apart from you.

Why did Annie hate you so much? Why was this happening? She wielded the knife with her left hand. A fleeting memory invaded your consciousness. It was Annie and you. Both were probably six years old and were surrounded by loud children, probably at school. She was painting a teddy bear with her left hand and you were trying to copy her. She smiled and said that mommy said that you had to use your right hand.

“GODDAMIT [Y/N] REMEMBER.” She ruthlessly pushed your head to the floor and hit it face first with a lurid sound. A small drop slowly slid from your nose. You were absolutely terrified. How come nobody had heard the screams and the noise? Were the ignoring you? You deserved it.

They were ignoring you, of course they were. After that tantrum you had thrown... Why would they even bother to help you?, you silently acknowledged. 

“Annie.” You muttered. 

This is it.

“Yes, sweetheart?” She nibbled your ear.

I’m done playing this stupid game.

“Fuck you.” You shouted and before her hands could reach for your arms or even processed what you had said, you pushed your head backward as hard as possible gaining a painful gasp from her. And as soon as she was trying to get up, your right foot clouted her leg, forcing her to fall on you.

With all your might, you roll over and stood up, feeling as every inch of your body was screaming in agony with a throbbing and stinging ache coming from your broken leg. It made you clench your teeth and tears rolled down your cheeks. But you couldn’t stop. This was your only chance.

Limping, breathing, breathing, limping, limping, crying, you ran away without looking back, feeling as if she was going to grab your shoulder at any instant. Once you passed door frame your chest began to hurt. The hall was dark but your eyes quickly adjusted to the small torch glued a few inches away from you. With a quick glance all you saw was an empty floor and your heart dropped. 

Before your mind reacted, you hopelessly started to ran through the hallway, with intrusive thoughts blurring your consciousness saying that you weren’t going to make it, or asking you why were you even running?

You paid no mind to any of them and keep going almost falling down the stairs as soon as you began to descend them, accidentally knocking a frame in the process. Reaching an end, you turned right and walked down the few remaining steps. 

There was no one on the Homestead. Not even one soul curious for the reason of your screaming. The lights were on but the kitchen was empty. It was a complete and utter nightmare.

A sudden thump echoed behind you and your brain recognized loud footsteps coming from behind you a few seconds ago, which was trying to ignore in order to make sense of all this.

Moaning, you jumped the last step, sensing a tingling pain rising from your leg to your head. Your last hope was going into the woods until somebody found you or Annie lost sight of you. 

Without looking up, or back you limped through symmetrical parterres housing aromatic planting beds of cat mints, lavender, rosemary, and thyme that were meticulously positioned at four corners. The abundance of roses in varying colors seemed to symbolize the four seasons—playful pink for spring, treacherous tangerine for summer, romantic red for autumn, and vicious violet for winter. The acrylic baby blue cardigan and black trousers were a bit lacking for the steadily cooling temperature.

Under the cover of the night, it felt like a dream, running through the woods being loomed over by your dead sister. Deep inside the woods, you came to a sudden stop when there was no sound to be heard nor shadow to be seen. 

A hollow tree was your only refuge. You dashed into your safe haven not knowing what else to do. Spiderwebs stuck to your pants and you silently cried. Pain was invading every aspect of your being. Maybe she was gone.

As soon as the thought left your mind, a broken twig was heard not a few meters away from your position. 

It was her

“Ada?”

I’m tired.

“Ada.”

I don’t want to die.

 

“Ada!” Your eyes snapped open and tears held back freely fell, waiting for some horrible scenario to develop. But the person standing in front of you wasn’t the one you were expecting. With an evident frown he gently placed his hand over your arm. “What happened?”

“Gally.” You whined, your voice barely audible. Concern and sadness was written all over his face. You looked into his wide green eyes and immediately everything became real. 

Too real.

The relief you felt from having him so close to you was overwhelming and you didn’t realize you were silently crying until he wiped a tear with his thumb. 

“Gally.” You whispered again only this time you quickly embraced him, holding onto him as if you were holding to dear life. His scent filled your nostrils, calming your restless mind - White willow, musk and sequoia.

At first, he was astonished, his hands lingering over your back but not quite touching you. What should he do? He had been working all day and didn’t take a shower yet. But still, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to get out of his chest. 

He buried his face into the side of your neck and wonder how it was possible for his whole body to relax by being this close to you. The vanilla scent hover around him making his heart stop and beat again.

It scared him at some point. To depend so much of somebody. Feeling as if his body, his emotions, his everything, were no longer his.

It frightened him to remember the images that played inside his head like a broken record which included you being devour by grievers. The idea of losing you...was too unbearable.

His arms tightened around you, not wanting to let go ever again. His heart only beating when it was close to yours. 

And you didn’t react when your ribs started to hurt.

You felt safe in his arms.

Your eyes slowly opened and the small moment of pure bliss was over the moment you saw a shadow staring at you in the distance. 

“Oh no,” You whispered and Gally looked at you before following the direction to where your eyes were frantically fixed. 

“What is it?” He asked, concerned when he didn’t see anything strange.

“Don’t you see her?” 

“See who?” If it was another person, he’d have believed they were playing a prank on him. But the look in your eyes, of utter fear, made the words to get stuck on his throat. 

You slowly focus on him. The look on your face made his chest clench.

“Annie.” You mumble, as if saying her name at loud would make her come and get you so she could drag you to hell.

Gally’s puzzle look went back to examine the weeping willow in front of both of you and searched for any sight of living but he couldn’t find anything. He was growing worried by the minute.

“Ada... There’s nobody there.” Your heart dropped. She was right there. How could he not see her? 

You frown.

She smiled.

“[Y/N], [Y/N], [Y/N]... They can’t see me honey. I’m dead, remember?” She said tilting her head to one side the moment she was close enough to see her under the moonlight. 

Yes, you remembered.

“I’m only...a hallucination.” She crossed her arms. “Let’s say that your mind is so pass the gone, that I’m actually trying to help you.” 

“Ada, did you hit your head?” He asked nonchalant of what was happening in front of you.

“Just remember this and...if you know how to use it... It’ll save your pathetic ass.” She sighed tiredly. “Float. Catch. Bleed. Death... Push. -- I’ve been trying to say it nicely but your egocentrism just wouldn’t listen.”

“Float... Catch... Bleed... Death... Push.” You repeated in a low mumble. You had heard that before. It had been hiding all this time. In the goddamn poem. And it was played in your head when adrenaline was at its fullest running through your veins last night.

“Yes sweety -- But don’t get too cocky. I’m still going to kill you...next time.” As soon as those words left her mouth she was no longer to be seen. Maybe this was a dream after all.

“Ada, I think... I think I’m going for help.” He gestured trying to get up but your hand quickly grabbed his. Why?

“No!” Realization washed over you. “Please don’t leave me Gally... Please.” You held his hand as tears rolled over your cheeks. Everything was too overwhelming. 

He was surprised by this.

“But...your leg.” The position you were in gave him a clear sight of a wood plank holding your leg in place and his stomach twisted when an image of how it was when Thomas stepped out of the maze carrying you invaded his consciousness. 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter!” He wailed. “I don’t want you to keep suffering Ada... I just...can’t endure it anymore.”

“If that’s the case...then stay with me.” Your eyes locked with his and he was absolutely mesmerized. His eyes were a little bit puffy but you didn’t say anything, little good would have made if you’d knew he had been crying all night long. 

His response was a nod and you leaned over his chest. Feeling a weight over your shoulders you could no longer carry.

Gally was astonished at the current events that were taking place in such a short amount of time. But the only thing that seemed to matter right now, was the person trembling in his arms.

You felt way too small surrounded by his big arms. Even if he closed them entirely, there would still be a bit of space. It was nice. 

And then he dipped his head forward so that his nose grazed against the skin of your throat and you felt his chest inflate as he breathed in deeply. 

It was hard to tell if you were cold or just scared but the hand that gently started to rub your back was enough to calm your mind.

“What was that all about?” He doubtfully asked, tightening his arms around you, as he thought the utterance would send you fleeing from his arms.

You had felt drawn to Gally the moment you had seen him. You hadn’t been able to remember a damn thing about him, but when your eyes met Gally’s gentle gaze, there had been a pull on your heart that had never gone away. You had known without knowing that you had been acquainted with Gally, that you had trusted him, and the feeling of security you got from being in Gally’s presence – even if you couldn’t remember why you felt it – had been what had gotten you through the confusion and anxiety of your first few days inside The Glade.

“When I passed out in the maze, I remembered something.” He quietly listened, gently caressing your back. “I was in some kind of laboratory, and I had a twin sister and a younger brother… We tried to escape, but we were caught and my sister, Annie, was killed.” The events played over your head once again as you were telling him this, and you flinched when the sound of a bullet ended your sister’s life.

Gally’s widen eyes focused on a small space between a rock and the weeping willow. When he went through the changing, he had also gotten his memories back and he certainly remembered a girl that looked just like you, only that his relationship with her was beyond bad. This specific memorie had troubled him for days - She was nothing like you in spite of looking the same- but now it made sense. It wasn’t you, it was your twin.

Silence took upon between the two of you and he felt he should confess this, but something inside of him made him close his mouth and instead, placed a kiss over your head.

You flinched at this sudden action but quickly regretted it when you realized he wasn’t trying to hurt you. Your chest clenched when his eyes met yours and sorrow was filling them. No. You didn’t want his to feel like that. How could it be? Seeing him like that… was even more painful than the ache consuming your whole body…

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have,” He began to rustle, suddenly uncomfortable.

“No! I’m sorry. You did nothing wrong, Gally.” His heart missed a beat at way you exhaled his name. His muscles felt suddenly too stiff. “It’s just… I’m not used to… wanting people close to me.” 

“Why?”

“People have a habit of dying around me.” His eyes were locked on yours and before his mind could even process it, they went down to your lips, feeling an overwhelming urge to kiss them. Wait. What? He wanted to kiss you? 

It dawned to him and abruptly he understood why his heart was about to thump out of his chest; why the world stopped when you weren’t around; why he couldn’t take his eyes of you; why he felt complete when you were next to him. It was so simple yet so complicated. He was… hopelessly and irretrievably in love with you. 

 

“Are you okay?” This question brought him back to reality and he was too conscious of the position he was in. You were staring intently at him with a look of worry spread all over your face. Your pelvis was pressing against his crotch and his awkwardness grew even stronger.

“Ye…” He cleared his throat when it came out wobbly. “Yeah, why?”

“Your face is red and…” You placed your palm over his forehead. “You’re burning!” 

“Yeah, it’s,” He took your hand and hold it longer than usual. He just… couldn’t let go. “It’s nothing.” 

He was still holding your hand and your stomach did an odd flip-flop whenever he squished it from time to time. It made you comfortably numb and you couldn’t understand why you were suddenly extremely nervous. All pain and sorrow seemed to wash away as soon as he looked back at you, intently staring at your eyes. He was trying to say something to you but was having a hard time trying to find the words, or even acknowledging what he wanted to say.

An awkward silence interrupted both of your minds and no words were to be found. The only thing he could think of was how soft and full your lips looked. He was stepping in dangerous territory and he knew it, yet he found himself unable to hold back.

“Ada I… I think we should go back.” The moment this words left his mouth he felt incredible stupid. Such a coward, he thought.

Your chest clenched and disappointed washed over you. Why? It wasn’t like you wanted something to happen, you mistakenly assumed. But your body knew. And so did you. Only that it wasn’t clear enough. 

You wanted him. 

You wanted him to hold you and to never let go.

It seemed so simple, yet so complicated.

Is this what they call ‘love’? 

It’s a warm feeling. You could get use to it.

“Yeah.” You mentally face palmed yourself when your voice came out broken. Gally realized and got up. Without losing a grip of your hand he pulled you close to him and caught your body in a tight embrace, burying his face deep inside your neck. 

Your heart flustered and the chilling air was an antagonist to your warm skin. It was the best way to keep pain and sadness away. 

“Stay with me tonight?” You whispered, without realizing, to his ear. A chill ran down his spine. He lightly trembled and he couldn't stop your words from seeping into his being like an enchantment.

His mind was ruminating over indecipherable things, But his parted lips had already said 'yes'.


End file.
